Unfaltering Gazes
by precillia
Summary: "You like me..." Those words rolled out of his lips so casually.
1. Imploring New Reactions

His eyes followed the flowy cloak of a beautifully intricate patterned haori. Each movements the wearer made were painted in grace and utter delicacy.

Like a pastel colored butterfly flapping it's wings on a bright summer day. Except it wasn't a friendly environment. For it smelt like blood and death.

She pulled her weapon and sheath it inside her haori propelling herself from a tree, almost not seeming like she did so, because of how quick her reflexes are.

From his reverie, Her movements made it seem like she was flying.

The light was shining upon her as she descended and perched herself carefully on the ground right in front of him.

A beautiful movement indeed.

He watched her with hidden interest.

She was amongst the most eye catching thing in this forest, and really the only person that basically stood out from the rest of the pillars.

Perhaps it might have come from the smell of wisterias? or her mysterious purple eyes that held something akin to her true emotions?

He sometimes wondered, what were beneath those eye sockets of hers.

What were beneath those deceiving masks she puts on every waking day?

He had a hunch. But be might know.

In some ways, they seem to be alike.

Suppressing their deep emotions and shrugging them back as if it never mattered in this world.

He hates to admit it, but those actions never go far from what he feels. They were both tortured and

they were both angry with this world.

And that's an undistilling fact.

Because they have no choice but to muddle through and survive. Because Fighting was their only choice. Fighting was their only way of resurging hope.

He grunted in annoyance as his left side currently distracted him. The pain was searing but, it wasn't new. He had always expected wounds like this when he's partnered up with her on a mission.

"Hello Tomioka-San, how are you holding up today?" She greeted him with her usual delicate smile. He swears he might have seen her smile a little too sweetly because of his state.

He internally sighed. That woman... Always had fun when he was in such uncomfortable situations.

"oh my, my, still giving me the silent treatment are we?" Her delicate smile never left her face. She always liked poking fun of him.

Most people just neglect his existence even so, as becoming a pillar.

But her? She just didn't know when to quit.

"To-mi-o-ka-san. You do realize that you need to tell me how you are feeling. Or else I won' t be able to help you."

She made it sound like he desparatley needed her. Well, right now his wounds were getting worse, they both knew that.

He was also beginning to stumble and he already wanted to go home and rest. But she was being annoying right now.

Shinobu's smile never faltered but a vein was beginning to protrude on the side of her head.

"Tomioka-san. If you're going become this difficult again, Then I might just have to leave you here with your poisoned body in the middle of the forest. And carry on my way to report you dead from this mission."

She said in an underlying glint of, dangerous tone that could send shivers to any man's bones. But he was an exception. He could still deal with her even in her worst.

Giyuu grunted in response He was just too tired to complain, and he wanted to go home and be finally left alone. So he complied. Unbearingly...He closed his eyes shut.

He didn't ask for her help anyways. She offered and he just accepted.

Shinobu let out a small humm of delight and she could never believe her eyes. He was being nice today.

"ah! that's much better Tomioka-san, I might have been surprised at how easily you are compliant today. Before then, you used to pass out because of your stubbornness and refuse to accept help. Perhaps now you are working up on your social skills? " She almost giggled.

She touched a particular bruised spot that made him flinch and it made her purse her lips. An internal bleeding.

And another wound that needed some stitching. She was just suspecting his movement and she already knew what wound he had.

Shinobu went back to the days where they get almost similar missions like these.

He would usually just ignore her up from the start to the end of the mission.

And despite the fatal injuries he acquired in fighting off dangerous demons. It would still take her several tries just for him to accept her help.

But right now she was just in utter bliss.

her hard work at poking at him everyday might have finally worked its wonders.

Giyuu's back was rested against a thick tree trump. As Shinobu surfed through the amount of items in her bag. Preparing needles, some ointments and even stitching materials.

"Here, drink this. This one will last you longer when we get back." Giyuu took the bottle with no hesitation. He already knew the contents of this potion.

It was Wysteria, to neutralize the effect of the demon's poison inside his system.

It fascinates him at how much she could resiliently study such countereffects, and get accurate results. How was it even possible?

Shinobu took quick actions to unbutton the front of his shirt, and slighty pushed his mismatched haori off of his shoulders, along with his uniform. Just enough so that she could work on the damage on his Left side.

This routine often happened, and he was getting used to it.

So, he m didn't even try to flinch anymore, as soft and deft fingers and carefully touched his body. This time thoroughly inspecting he wounds he had.

She clicked her tongue in dissaproval.

"Tomioka-san, Your wounds are a lot more severe than I had expected." She pursed her lips and took out a vial.

She started. "hmm it's good that you already stopped the bleeding. This will be a lot more easier now."

She began stitching the ones that were deep and after that she began applying ointment to the minor ones that would further bother him on their travels.

She curled her lips and began to sing a tune as she did her duty.

Her quiet melodious voice filled up the uncomfortable silence.

"You are being uncharacteristically generous today... hmm perhaps I might even be super nice to you and treat you to some Salmon Daikon when we get back!" She perched happily.

His eyes widened in a childlike's hopeful glee, but before he could revert it back.

Shinobu left a stifle of laughter. He's such a dork. But seeing that reaction from him she thought that he looked so cute!

"Oh Tomioka-san!" She laughed some more. Her voice more melodious. Perhaps it was because she was laughing genuinely.

She tried to stifle her laughter with a hand, while the other rested on his shoulder casually. Her form slightly shaking from laughter.

She was too close for his liking. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Salmon is probably the only thing you love in this world ne?"

Giyuu grumbled, ears tinged red, trying hide his embarrassment. Or maybe it's from the tingle of his stomach whenever he heard her laugh.

"Shut up, annoying woman, I don't." Giyuu mumbled.

"And so he speaks! This day is truly miraculous. But would you mind learning to be a bit more well-mannered hmmm? To-mi-oka-san?" She said the last part while jabbing her index finger on his chest.

He swatted her hand away clearly getting annoyed. He was just so drained of energy enough to put up with her antics. But her smile only widened.

"Oh my Tamioka-san you should be more grateful to me you know? This is why nobody likes you." She said feigning sadness.

Alright, this woman is really asking for it.

"That's not true" Giyuu said in his usual monotonous voice. Trying to state his fact. Her words truly struck him.

He looked at her straight in the eyes. Masking indifference on the annoyed expression he pulled.

"Oh really? then how can you prove to me that people can actually like a person such as you." She continued jabbing his finger on his chest.

"Tomioka-san's such an idiot." she said and smiled even more.

She clicked her tongue and an idea popped in. She decided to go ahead and tease him some more. Because it relieved her stress and she needed some entertainment.

"Okay, if there truly someone then name that person who actually likes you Tomioka-san." Shinobu challenged him sweetly.

He was about to answer but was cut off immediately.

"Oh! and Tanjiro is an exception he is jus at naturally sweet boy and he likes anyone he meets." She said.

"You probably would have guessed him right?" Shinobu snickered. But honestly He wasn't even thinking of that boy.

Thinking back. it doesn't really matter if no one liked him. Being too emotional over something this petty really wasted his time. And it shouldn't Eben bother Hi.

But since she's being too pushy today, He might have an answer he could give her.

Because the timing was perfect and she's hovering on his body right now. He rolled his eyes internally this is going to be stupid.

For the first time in so many years. He teased back. And answered an incredulous choice.

"You."Giyuu said in his monotonous baritone voice.

Shinobu's eyes widened at his one syllable answer. Shinobu clearly did not expect that to come out of his lips.

if this is the only thing that would stop her from teasing him then he would gladly do as much as this.

Shinobu almost choked on her smile. How could this asshole- a vein suddenly appeared on her mask of gentleness.

"tsk,tsk Tomioka-san how could you impose of me of liking you? You are obviously making up something hmm?? Perhaps you have ran out of options? or perhaps you have no options?" She smiled too sweetly. She almost laughed.

Giyuu smirked. And Shinobu's eyes widened in shock. This was the first time he ever pulled those lips upwards in her presence.

"hmm really?" His tongue rolled out those words daringly.

"I wonder... are you supposed to be done treating me? How come, you're still touching me so intimately?" He leaned his head sideways taking up an angle that made him look sultry.

Shinobu's eyes widened in shock. 'How can he just say that outloud so casually?'

and when did he become such a flirt?

She gasped and removed her hands from his chest like it burned her. Her face heated and blushed in embarrassment.

'How the hell-?'

"Seeing you react to my statement right now proves to me that my answer is correct. Except that it's entirely in a different way." Giyuu said looking amused outside of his muted expression.

He almost smiled at her reaction. She looked completely different as he caught her off guard.

And it intrigued him. This expression of hers was a new sight drink in.

"You like me." Giyuu said as he stared at her eyes, imploring for more mysterious reactions.

Shinobu's lips formed a shocked expression and released a hitched breath. and he could't help but grin again.

Her brows scrunched up incredulously. Her ears almost protruding steams.

He caught her off guard. Again...

"Tomioka-san, perhaps you are taking too much advantage of the situation? I clearly do not like you at all." She said impossibly almost choking on own her words.

She could not believe this. She was infuriated, And how was being fooled right now?

Shinobu stopped him from his distracting stares.

"Say that to yourself." Giyuu loosened his grin. And stood up from the tree trunk. His naked torso in display right in from her eyes.

It gleamed under the sunlight. And showed the contours of his body more prominently. The scars and bandaged wounds dressed some parts of his half naked form. As one pair of eyes continued to linger on it.

Shinobu was starting to fume.

She just wanted to pull that grin off of his face.

He completely turned the tables on her. She only wanted some entertainment. She never planned on becoming one.

"Hurry up. And stop oogling Kochou. You promised me that Salmon Daikon earlier."

How was he the one to steal her voice?


	2. Burdens

'This airhead...' Shinobu curse inwardly as they walked down the path home.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence blanketed the two demon slayers on an afternoon sunset.

lt would still take them about three more days to get back to the headquarters. And she wasn't' feeling pretty happy about it, especially after what happened back at the forest.

For the past several hours of traveling she stopped talking to him. Even teasing nor poking at him. Everything just felt increasingly tense and uncomfortable for her. And she couldn't take it anymore.

She shouldn't just let this man trample over her for his own humour. So she decided to break the silence instead of moping about it the whole day.

"Ne Tomioka-san." She smiled at him.

_'Great'_ He rolled his eyes and huffed.

I guess she just wouldn't stop. He inwardly groaned, as he continuously ignored her calls

"Tomioka-san. yohoo!"

The sun was setting and the orange skies obscured the view of the fields. Washing it in golden shades of orange making the waters glimmer in the reflection of the half sunken sun. It was truly a majestic view.

The mountain they were in was quiet and serene. And he was finally enjoying this walk in silence but this woman beside just had to break his moments of tranquility.

"To-mi-o-ka-san!" She called her name in a sing song voice.

He gave out a huff of annoyance. at least, He got her to shut up for a total of three hours.

Looking back, She might have felt so embarrassed back at the forest. To make her shut up even for a minute.

but then again, she wouldn't have that kind of expression if something was up.

This thought truly made him curious.

The expression she splayed out unexpectedly amused him. It was nothing of the ordinary of Shinobu Kochou to let her mask definitely slip off just like that.

She was always reserved and calm. And for him to break that poise for her, surely was a sight to behold.

Her blushing cheeks. Her shocked gasps of embarrassment. Her tiny squeaks and the way her eyes widened. He would be lying to himself if he didn't find it somewhat interesting.

However his thought were once again countered by none other than the person calling out his name for the past three minutes. God was it so awful. Every call made the vein on head protrude as he lost some parts of his composure.

And so, after a few more calls. He finally acknowledged her.

."Tomioka-san" She whispered.

"What?" He replied sharply.

She stopped him in his tracks by blocking his path. "Tomioka-san, you are truly an ass you know?" Shinobu started.

"I am not." Giyuu replied cooly.

"Ara, ara. Back at the forest. You shouldn't just blurt out things like that. You are making this travel uncomfortable." Shinobu scolded him lightly.

"Uncomfortable?" So she was really feeling that way. This woman was trying to make him laugh.

"Yes Tomioka-san Uncomfortable. To be honest you completely took me off guard."

Giyuu stared at her delicate features.

"What was there to be uncomfortable about?" Giyuu asked.

"I was merely stating a fact." he said in his usual blank stare.

Shinobu gasped. That thick faced man!

"My, my, Tomioka-san you are totally so full of yourself!" She put a palm over her cheek, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

She dropped her hand from her face and gently stated.

and arranged her composure to something more polite.

"Please let me have the chance to correct myself. I do not." She said smiling.

"In fact, I really hate you."

This woman was really something. Did it really matter if she did or didn't? If she didn't she would have just let it go... But then again, he realized she wasn't that kind of woman.

Giyuu abruptly stepped towards her, too close in proximity, disrupting her personal space.

His actions made Shinobu frozen on her heels.

Warm breath fanned the across the left side of her cheek as Shinobu's breath hitched, and Giyuu couldn't help the familiar pull on his mouth. He hovered his lips just above the shell of her ear. almost grazing it.

"If you truly hate me, Then why are we still having this conversation?"

* * *

2 hours after their travel.

"Oh my Tamioka-san didn't know you were capable of actually putting a smile on that plain face of yours. It suits you! let me see it again!"

Shinobu chirped.

Giyuu continued down the path feeling the painful and big swell on his face. He grunted as he walked ahead of her. whilst her tiny legs tried to catch up on him.

Seconds after he murmured those words so close to her ear, eventually earned him a really good kick in the face.

At least she was back to being herself. They would continue on being the same as before.

He gave an Inaudible sigh.

He gave up. This woman was just too hard too contain.

"aww I guess you decided to give me the silent treatment again huh?"

"That is so dissapointing..." Shinobu bantered along with him on the road back home.

He was annoyed by her. and sometimes it was just impossible to handle such a lady with a bundle of emotions but, he would be lying if he said that he didn't like her presence.

Hearing her light voice calmed him through the sunset as they walked off the mountain.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they decided to camp out near the stream of a river. It was an open space. and it was perfect to lure out some demons as well.

* * *

The moon luminated their surroundings and made everything visible in sight. The trees rustled , It was a breezy night and Shinobu wished she had brought along a thicker blanket on her pack.

She stared at the skies and wondered how her sister was doing out there. was she watching over her?

Tomorrow was her sister's death anniversary and she wouldn't't be able to be back in time to visit her grave. Whenever her sister's death was the subject of her mind she just could not help the memories that came along for the reason her dying.

It was one of those nights for her again.

Until someone broke it for her

As Giyuu was trying to sit up more comfortably against a tree trunk repeatedly, at yhat one last move he failed to align himself correctly earning him a painful shot at his left side.

Giyuu let out a sharp hiss and then a grunt as he unconsciously made a quick movement.

With trained eyes. Shinobu left her confines and went over to him.

"I'm fine." Giyuu groaned. Shinobu only shook her head. "No, you're not."

Despite his grunts and protests she pried open the haori that blocked his injuries. Her persistence leaving him where he is as he relentingly lets her.

Shinobu found nothing wrong with his wounds. His stitches did not reopen. The bruises and the minor ones were healing pretty quickly.

He might have twisted his body at the wrong angle.

However, as she grazed a part of the skin on his chest. she took notice of his body temperature. It emitted too warmly. In fact it wasn't even normal. Giyuu flinched at the feeling of her cool hands.

"You have a fever. She hovered over him as close as before, gently putting her hands on the flat of his forehead. Giyuu almost sighed at the feeling. It must have been because of the poison.

"I'll be right back." she whispered gently at him.

She took the small pot they were carrying and started to gather some water from the stream. Within a few minutes she was already back with not only a pot of water, but also another medicinal drink.

"Here this is for your fever and headache. "

After making him drink the God-Awful medicine.

She inclined for him to put his head on her lap. Because she had to massage his head to ease his discomfort.

This was how her sister did it with her when she got fevers. It was nice, and suprisingly she felt better the next day.

"...no." Giyuu debated. He didn't want to be that close.

"Now, now, Tomioka-san now is not the time.

Minutes after relentlessly trying to persuade him to lie his head on her lap.

He finally complied with the stinging mark of a hand on his left cheek as he sulked.

"See Tomioka-san? that wasn't so bad."

Giyuu felt embarrassment tinge at the tips of his ears. Leave it up to Shinobu Kochou for doing random stuff these days. He used to have a fever before, but he was never taken care like this. Not even his dead sister did.

"You must have been feeling a headache earlier." She said while drenching a cloth with cold water from the pot.

"You could have told me." She sighed sadly.

He stared at her and wondered.

Was she worried?

His face scrunched up.

"I thought you hated me. So why?" Giyuu asked her all of a sudden.

Her sad gaze changed into something that of amusement.

She smiled down at him gently and sighed.

It led to another memory of her with her sister, they were both young at that time. It was a sad but a heartfelt memory.

Her older sister cried at her bedside worried sick.

Shinobu's fever got so bad to the point where her heart slowed down to a beating.

They only had each other as a family back then. And they both just lost their parents a month ago. So when Kanae saw her litlle sister getting ill like this, truly crushed her heart.

She had gotten that fever because she was trying to learn the breath of the flower.

Shinobu trained relentlessly for weeks amassing no good results at all. But she was detetminrd to learn so she pushed her body to the limit but ended up becoming really sick.

She was truly a weak child.

She just wanted to become strong, she never wanted the outcome to turn into something like this. With the tears of her sister as she hovered over her body.

Shinobi briefly remembers her sister's cries as she tried to keep her mind conscious.

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry , I'm sorry! I should have known about this! I'm sorry I got so irresponsible! I wallowed too much on my mourning to Father and Mother. When I should have been taking care of you.'_

Her sister said, all stripped off of gentleness and grace.

Shinobu was killed by guilt. Her poor sister was also sad like her. but her responsibility as the firstborn couldn't let her have the time in the world. And then she became sick and made her worry.

She felt a really heavy weigh on her chest

After waking up from her fever and finally recovering after several weeks. She was crushed tight by the embrace of her sister.

"Oh Shinobu! Thank the heavens! please don't make me worry to death! please tell me whenever you feel something, it could be anything like a paper cut, bump to the head or even a splinter. Don't be embarrassed to tell me next time okay? "

Kanae said desperately this time with her usual gentleness and kindness. Shinobu cried loudly at her sisters embrace. "I'm sorry sister. I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Kanae cried on the crown of her head. Sighing in relief.

"Please don't do such rash things without acknowledging your health again."

"Yes nee-chan!"a very young Shinobu said. And cried loudly.

"I just wanted to become stronger and learn the breath of the flower like you. But I am so weak." A young Shinobu hiccuped and cried her eyes out.

"No, no, don't say that. You are not weak Shinobu. " Kanae whispered to calm the cries of her sister.

She brushed her dark lilac hair with her fingers. You still have a lot of growth ahead of you." her sister said as she pulled away from her gently.

"I do?" Young Shinobu said as she sniffed. Her sister brushed away the tears that grazed her face.

"Yes Shinobu, you are young! and you are still in the process of metamorphosis." Kanas smiled kindly.

"Meta-morphosis?" Shinobu glanced at her sister in a curious stare.

"What is that?"she Hicupped.

"Let's say... it is the process of a caterpillar turning into a really beautiful butterfly!"

Kanae smiled as Shinobu watched her sister in amazement.

"Sometimes if a person's lucky, the process takes them so fast. For some, it just takes up a lot of time. But that doesn't mean it's wrong.

"Why?" Shinobu stopped crying.

"Because a person should always follow their own track. One should never falter to the achievements of others. Take your own time Shinobu."

"Do things one step at a time." Shinobu nodded at her sister. And that made Kanas's smile stretch wider.

"So you should never say those words to yourself again understood?" Kanae quietly held both of her cheeks and looked at her sister in the eyes.

"You have a lot of things ahead of you. Someday you might even become stronger than me and turn into a really, really beautiful butterfly!"

She smiled at the memory. Those nostalgic days where she wishes she could go back to. Those were the times she learned that she was capable of learning the breath of the insect instead of the flower. Her sister helped her build her herself.She is the strong foundation and the reason how she became the woman she is today.

She smiled at him genuinely.

Giyuu tried to read her expression.

"Tomioka-san, next time, please don't be embarrassed to ask me about things like these." Shinobu tampered. As she rests her palm against his head.

She placed the cool cloth on his forehead and it made him immediately shiver.

Trying to ease some of his discomfort.

His contorted face turned into something peaceful when she moved her hands on the thick tuff of Raven hair, he waited for a moment as her delicate fingers delved into the crown of his head, and started massaging his scalp.

Giyuu let out a soft hum obliviously enjoying this. His mouth almost curled up at the feeling.

Shinobu smiled back at his serene face. She had never seen this side of him before. Never even realized how beautiful his features are.

His closed eyelids had long and thick lashes attached to them, almost grazing his porcelain skin. He has a chiseled face, a really pointy nose , and his lips, they were thick and a bit rosy but looked as soft and inviting.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, absentmindedly. Biting her lips for thinking of such things.This was Tomioka Giyuu.

"hmmm... Kochou."

"Yes. Tomioka-san?"

She smelled amazing. He didn't know how to explain it. It was soft and sweet like vanilla, and divine like the flowers she worked with.

He slowly opened his eyes. And wished he hadn't because it made the unfamiliar fuzzy feeling in his stomach flutter.

The fireplace they made danced across as a backlight that played with her hair. Making her form glow even more. And her kind eyes. and her soft smile both gleamed genuinely. As the reflection of orange and yellow tinged her violet ones.

He liked it. he liked this view it felt really comforting...

'pretty' he thought.

He softly sighed and closed his eyes once again when she continued to scratch the crown of his head. The feeling made his eyes roll back enough to feel a moment of bliss.

Moments after, he opens them again they found each other's gazes and they stared at each other intently.

"Why are you doing this?" Giyuu finally asked. confused.

a moment of pause. And she answered in a few seconds.

"it's because I hate fevers so much." She smiled sadly at him.

"You hate fevers more? Than you hate me?" Giyuu said.

Shinobu tried to resist her giggles. _'Oh.. Tomioka-san.'_

Was there something more ethereal and demure as someone like her, even in someone's state of vulnerability?

Shinobu's eyes widened a fraction, as he cupped her face with his callused hand, pushing away her fringe and carefully setting it behind her ear.

He could finally look at her more clearly. His dark blue eyes searched her violet ones. He took notice of the bags underneath them.

However her eyes spoke so much more...Tiredness, distraught, anger, and just everything in between.

.

She wasn't wearing her mask in front of him. She couldn't explain it. She just let him see her bare. Perhaps she was just tired of wearing them, maybe, it was because of today's day.

It surprised him because in the years of knowing her. She never let herself slip up and falter. Because just like him, she always had a built wall. Tall and as tough as the defenses of a castle, but for her to crumble and lower a part of it must have really took a lot of toll on her.

He didn't want to, and he wouldn't. but His gut told him that he should. So just this once he would listen.

"Tell me why." Giyuu murmured and he meant it. It shouldn't be his business. But after a few hesitations and lingering silence, she did.

She entrusted him with her weakness, told him everything, including of her past, Her frustration for not being able to cut off a demon's neck, her sister's death,even her envy for him for masking his own emotions so well."

For her to even admit her guilt to him amazes him more. No one was as truer as a person like this nowadays. She does not lie. Everything she said laid bare never.

He never said anything. Only listened. sometimes, she'd let him wipe away the tears in her eyes. It felt really comforting. having someone around to actually listen. The feeling was new. It was scary but it felt really nice. Because for the first time in a few years she felt the weigh on her chest lighten.

"a aah... it 's getting late Tomioka-san." You should rest now. She said patting his hair in resignation. She was feeling pretty sleepy herself.

who knew Giyuu had to be the one who would listen to her out of all people. He was a person attached to ignorance.

But if somwone were to listen. it just couldn't be anyone who didn't understand. Because she knew that he did.

She knows she shouldn't even talk about this in the first place because., It was a weakeness she wa relentlessly trying to hide and protect.

If Kanao, Aoi, or even her three sisters knew about this. They probably would have have it too hard on themselves. They care too much and it made her feel guilty.

And so, she kept it all to herself. Until now.

She was just so tired. She has worked way too hard yet her efforts did not amount her enough. Sure she was good at the things that she can do. But she was becoming impatient. When will she ever have the strength to do anything?

And Giyuu... He knows that feeling all too well... If he will listen, he won't do anything about it. He'll on continue on with his mask of indifference, without her burdens bothering him.

What a selfish act. She thought. She shouldn't think that way. Even if he had that mask on, doesn't mean that he's not human. He feels too and she shouldn't' just stamper on it.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with my burdens. you should'nt be hearing those things at your state. But, I-" she sniffed. But he caught her off guard when he cupped her cheeks for the third time that night.

* * *

"Koucho..." He stared at her dazely his eyelids felt heavy, he was loosing a battle with slumber.

* * *

"You did a good job." he murmured.

* * *

it did nothing to stop the hammering of Kochou Shinobu's chest. As more tears slid accross her cheeks. She smiled bitterly at his short recognition.

* * *

"Tomioka-san, you truly are an idiot." She smiled feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Perhaps those were the words that she needed to hear.

* * *

The next day, Giyuu's fever was suprisingly gone.

And everything between them felt exactly the same. She would still tease him, and he'd let her. She would poke fun of him and ignore her.

The only thing that made a difference was the erratic beating of her own heart when he looks at her.

And the smile that she showed him. Instead of provoking and strained, felt genuine and happy. For the first time in SK many years she felt more like herself again.

Giyuu took notice of the energy she was emitting. it wasn't that masked person trying her hardest to maintain the perfect image of grace and kindness.

Instead, she let It flow through her naturally like the streams of the river. But the most thing he took notice of was the way she would smile at him.

Her pretty lips would stretch out beautifully, and her eyes would twinkle and shimmer. Sometimes it would catch him off guard and almost make his breath hitch.

"Ne, Giyuu-san." He stopped in his tracks. And he looked at her.

Maybe something did change between them.

* * *

Two months had already passed from that mission but she could still remember the memories so vividly, almost like as if it just happened yesterday.

She missed him.

'I am a fool.' she thought. And she put her hands on her face and sighed. After the mission, she never got a glimpse of him again. She just felt dissapointed

Perhaps Giyuu-san was always put on a mission. She thought sadly. She just wishes he would at least visit the butterfly estate so she could take a good look at his injuries.

They were pillars and demon slayers but so many things could never leave the systems of their bodies despite the difficulties of their job. They were also human. They are always allowed to feel.

She wasn't like her productive self. Not only that, but her mind kept drifting off to thoughts of him.

Just last week ago, when she was working on a very special kind of wisteria potion. She computed a part of the formula wrong. So when she dropped a particular chemical onto one of her test tubes. It exploded!

Her three sisters including Kanao and Aoi sprinted up to her lab with grave concern painted on their faces. Only to find her lab an exploded mess and her hair looking like a roasted. She just tried to laugh off her embarrassment. But she was truly crying inside.

Oh! there was also that time when she saw that restaurant that sold his favorite Salmon Daikon.

She smiled sadly...

She never got to treat him when they got home. When she asked about it. He just brushed her off.

Her heart panged at the feeling. _'I thought he really liked Salmon Daikon...'_

Perhaps, he was already trying to put his distance.

She truly did not like what she becoming. She just hated feeling useless.

Perhaps liking someone wasn't healthy for her.

She let out an inaudible sigh and rested her head against her office table and groaned. She hated the burden of feelings.

It didn't matter now. Maybe she just needed to move on. That night with him, she shouldn't dwell too much about it.

It might have been everything to her, but It could mean nothing to him.

A crow tapping on her window broke her out of her sulking and let it inside. Curiosity begets her.

Perhaps master summoned me for another mission.

"You are to be summoned personally by the master. Please be by the Ubuyashiki Estate whenever you are ready"

The crow spoke with it's uneven high pitched voice. Flying immediately as it did it duty of relying its message.

What could Oyakata-sama need of her? it must be urgent for him to discuss it at this time. He usually asks for her at the evening where he can work on the troubles of his curse. Could it be another mission?

Standing abruptly and making haste, she gracefully stormed through the halls of the butterfly estate and made her way to the Ubuyashiki Estate.


	3. Shinobu's Fate

"Greetings Father, you called for me?" Shinobu asked as she bowed her head respectfully, sitting on the Tatami floors crossleggged as he faced the man whom they called leader.

"Yes, yes, Shinobu I apologize for disrupting your time this afternoon."

"It's not a problem father. As a pillar of the demon slaying corps it is our utmost priority to heed to your orders at any given time." Shinobu faced their leader with her usual soft smile.

"Thank you Shinobu for your relentless and undying loyalty. But enough of the pleasantries."

Oyakata closed his unseeing eyes. his lashes touching the spreading curse mark that was embedded on the upper part of his face.

The young 23 year old man inclined for his daughter. That was standing beside his sitting form as a guide.

"Would you please bring us something to drink dear?" He ordered the little girl whom appeared like a China doll. She wore a petite kimono that reached her knees and she had sported chin length white hair. Her eyes seemed to be devoid of emotions as she politely bowed to her father, accepting his request politely.

"As you wish father." and then she left the room.

As they are finally left Alone. Oyakata cleared his throat to start and discuss their meeting. It was confidential, but he could only hope for the best

He called Shinobu in his Estate for a purpose that only she could fulfill.

The air seemed quite tense and the room felt cold. As Oyakata tried to keep himself from smiling sadly.

Yet again, he had to use a pillar, no a life to sacrifice, that would ultimately lead to the protection and save the cost of many lives.

"I called you here for an important mission. That only you can execute."

* * *

Shinobu walked aimlessly through the streets of the market. Eyes devoid of any emotion. Not even her sister's face could even conceal the feeling of emptiness she had at that moment, but It was her duty to carry on. And only her can do it.

'I guess this is my fate." She smiled bitterly.

She wasn't ready yet. But she had to will herself to accept it. If this was how short her lifespan would be, then she would continue it with honor and embrace it as a pillar of the demon slaying corps.

By the time when she gets home, she will concoct a secret wisteria poison that will ultimately help her lead her to the goal of defeating their objective.

And she had to drink it by tonight.

She had bumped onto someone without realizing, and she said her apologies in a bow. But when she looked up to properly see the person who heeds an apology from her, gave her quite a fright. Her violet eyes clashed with those familiar dark blue ones. His chiseled was face in view and and his eyes looked at her as if something was wrong.

"Kochou." Her eyes widened at the familiar baritone of his voice

"G-Giyu-san...!" Shinobu said in surprise, as she quickly slipped the familiar demure on her lips as she greeted him.

"It's been two months since I last saw you. How are y-

Shinobu's words were cut off as he pulled her wrist along with him. Trying to get them away from the busy streets of the market.

"Giyuu-san, what are you doing? Where are you taking me? Shinobu asked. Shinobu was surprised at what he was doing and demanded to know what his intentions are.But he ignored her.

Despite that, Shinobu did nothing to protest, and let him lead her wherever he was taking her.

They came to an abrupt stop once they reached a forest devoid of earshit or any people for the matter.

Shinobu was about to ask about what he was doing but once Giyuu released his hold on her. He abruptly cut her off with an angry expression.

"You. You're crying."

Shinobu gasped. What?

"I- what I am not!" Shinobu went to check her cheeks And it was Indeed wet from the liquid coming out from her eyes.

Shinobu wasn't clearly aware of it when she was walking down the streets. Thank God Giyuu had led her away from the crowd of people before someone familiar notices her.

"I- G-Giyuu-san. It's nothing. I-" He cut her off by pulling the sleeve of his kimono and damping them onto her porcelain cheeks to clear out any remnants of tears.

"It isn't like you to cry out in a public place Kochou." Giyuu mumbled as he stared at her in his scrutinizing stare.

"Hmm" Shinobu's breath hitched and her hands shook. She looked at him through blurry eyes as he stared intently.

Why did he need to appear at such dire situations where she just needed a piece of her mind? Escaping him was impossible now. He knows something is up. But for the life of her she can't tell him.

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked. Trying to compose herself. Thickening her mask in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong Giyuu-san. Perhaps, -"

_'"Bullshit." _Giyuu said icily as Shinobu gasped once again breaking her from her composure.

_"_ You are better than that Kochou." He felt insulted. He almost wanted to fume at her for her lame excuse. This wasn't the genuine and honest woman who talked to him at back at the campfire.

Seconds later after the deafening silence. his anger somewhat diminished when he saw her form shake. Was she crying again? did he make her cry again?

Guilt immediately took him.

"Kochou...I-"

"I just want to be left alone Giyuu-san." her voice shook when she said those words to him.

Giyuu's eyes widened

He had never seen her break like this before. And to see her at such a state felt very intruding. .

The things she shared on the campfire was on an entire level to this.

Sharing ones burdens should have its limits. Especially if you are a pillar.

But just like any other people on this earth, the importance to retain one's pride is big. It protects you from a lot of things. Including emotions. So that's how he concealed his.

He wasn't being fair to her. And he understood the space she needed. He should have known the first thing he saw her. He understood that much.

"Your life is none of my business. But at the very end, be honest to yourself at least."

And with that he left.

She didn't know if she wanted to feel disappointed when she heard those words from his lips...

But when he imparted the last part it just cut too deep.

of course. She was just trying to brush it off like it didn't matter, Yes it was her duty and all! and her life was always attached to the dangers of being a demon slayer. But to be honest she was scared. She was very scared she wasn't ready yet. Not until she fulfilled her sister's wishes.

But she just took a big gulp. And moved on.

Because it is something that needs to be done.

And so, she left the place and headed home to the butterfly estate.

* * *

Damn it,

Giyuu laid down on the worn down tatami floor of the old home he and his older sister used to share.

He stared up on the run down ceiling of his living room with his arms perched up under his head as he tried to let his mind drift off onto a certain girl with violet eyes.

He shouldn't be thinking of her when there were so many problems and killings ahead of them. But his mind would always falter whenever he tried to shrug away the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

Ever since he got home from that particular mission with her, he wasn't the same anymore. He felt afraid of the new bubbles he was feeling whenever she was near. He was scared of how much a smile from her could instantly make his hands clampy or how how his throat would tighten whenever she stared at him.

And so, the very second they first stepped onto their home village, he had ignored her completely, leaving her alone on the market streets before asking him to eat Salmon Daikon with him. Because he knew he could not resist that smile, along with a warm meal with her after a vigorously tiring day.

That day he resisted the urge to never turn his head back as he walked away and left her, but When she wasn't looking at his back anymore. He did.

He had felt more than enough that day.

But he could never forget the disappointed smile on her face as she left for home. She might have been hopeful and was truly looking forward to it.

It had been two months since that day. And ever since then. He had been careful even not to see a glimpse of her.

He had been trying to shrug away the emotions he was feeling when remembered her. But everything was futile. And his emotions were trying to eat him away again And for him, that was dangerous.

Her porcelain skin was soft under his callused hands. When she cried that night. It was the same as today when he felt it.

He rolled onto his side and faced the open sliding doors of his house. Staring at the full moon as it illuminated the skies.

When will it stop. He thinks hopelessly.

"Sister, Please tell me what to do." He says bitterly as a prayer.


	4. Not Too Late

A.N./ I need to edit and fix a lot of things.

I know. fhskuebsn

I wouldn't mind if people volunteered to beta read this fic for me. so if any of you are willing, please send out a PM

I would gladly accept help.

* * *

The noises from the people training outside could be heard in the halls of the butterfly estate as Aoi watched the three boys as she sweeped the tatami floors of the open hallways.

Inosuke, Zenitsu, and Tanjiro Can be seen heaving huffs of breaths and shouting hoarse battle cries. Well, for the most part , Zenitsu continued to cower and evade most of the attacks being striked his way, as his loud wimpy voice echoed throughout the halls along with the deep and gruff shouts from Inosuke. And well...Tanjirou was, well being Tanjiro.

They had taken two months off to recover from their last mission. Recalling back, she could remember them being rushed in the butterfly estate lying on a stretcher bed looking completely torn and unconcious. On their mission, they were accompanied by Rengoku-san to investigate the missing people from a train ride along a town she wasn't familiar with, The mission went well according to the demon's slaying support group and they had successfully defeated the targeted demon , Until Tanjiro and the others had been ambushed by an uppermoon. The third one in position to be precise.

But whilst, hearing the rumors and the sudden news of the Flame pillar's passing, had all of the demon slaying corps caught off guard, as they couldn't believe it would happen too sudden to one of the most strongest Pillars out of the nine members. Terrified is what completely tainted their emotions. They could only carry on and heave in silent prayers wishing the situation couldn't get any worse than it is.

One of the strongest Pillar from the demon's slaying corps is dead.

Aoi has been worried ever since that day, and had always took wary glances towards her senior, Shinobu. If she could wish anything in this world, it would be her and Kanao's safety. She had promised Kanae, Shinobu's sister to look out for her, since The insect pillar was known to be extreme and compulsive towards her decisions and plans. Yes, they were masked by a fooling blanket of and grace, and serenity but she had always learned how to read between the lines of her emotions. But sometimes it could just get so confusing, especially after her mission 2 months ago with Tomioka-san.

When she came home, Shinobu had always masked her tiredness and put on a lovely smile of relief. But that day, she was indeed smiling but she had her typical mask on, But there was a sense of lingering disappointment laced with the way she released a breath.

Waking up on a Saturday morning with an explosion from one of the most undisturbed rooms out of all the butterfly estate has her completely alerted, and Aoi being the perky person she was had rushed off along with the three sisters and surprisingly Kanao to Shinobu's study/laboratory.

She thought that they were being attacked by a demon, but to everyone's utter surprise. She could never believe the vivid picture she witnessed that day. It was her senior covered in black explosion at her whole front, and she looked like a roasted mess, as all of the chemicals along with her shelves are broken and have been blown all over the place. And her hair,it had looked incredulous.

This had never happened before. Her senior had always been meticulous with the way she did her research, and she fluidly solved out her formulas precisely, She never saw her mess up something this bad, And to see her composure totally disheveled and unrecognizable had her jaw lowered to the floor.

Shinobu had only let out an embarrassed laugh as she waved them off of their worries and inclined them to help her clean the mess instead.

Sometimes, she would catch her eyes lingering on the front of her door in anticipation that someone might open it .But the sudden realization would hit her and it woould seem that that person she was waiting for wasn't coming

.And Shinibu's smile woukd falter.

There was also a time where her eyes would suddenly light up when she stares dazely out of the open hallway, and she would smile with the most giddy feature one Shinobu Koucho could even muster. Aoi was worried because she was starting to believe that her sempai was going crazy.

Was she daydreaming? The curve of Shinobu's lips, and unfocused stare felt very light and bright.

Nonetheless, Even how odd these occurences are to her. Seeing Shinobu smile like that somewhat made her feel happy. Because this smile felt really content and it made her glow more beautifully.

However, when she came home today after leaving unaannouced. There was an underluing feeling of heaviness. And the mask she so kept wearing, had grown to have more thicker layers. Anyone couldn't read it besides her. Because she was one of those people who had known her first, even before her senior had resorted into merging herself in her sister's ways. But this Shinobu, completely felt intimidating. Her guts kept telling her that sonethj v was wrong.

"Hello Aoi, Good evening. I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden."

"Aa Shinobu-sempai. That's alright, Where did you go?"

"I was summoned by Father for an urgent meeting." She said after bowing her head in greeting.

"Here's some dessert after all of you have dinner. " Shinobu handed her the delicacy she was holding, it was from that dango shop she loved eating snacks at after slaying demons.

"I am exhausted so I think I'll just head out and rest."

"Ah! but these are your favorite snacks. Would you want me to deliver some in your room?" Aoi said.

"No Thank you, I'm good."

Shinobu said as she walked past her with a gentle wave and smile. But she was abruptly stopped by Aoi's words

"Ne Shinobu-senpai, please take care of your health." Aoi said worry showcasing her features. This in turn made the expression on Shinobu's face softened. She inclined for Aoi and she immediatelt stepped forward. After that Shinobu proceeded to pat her head.

"There's nothing to be worried about Aoi, I can perfectly take care of myself." She smiled this time gently and more genuine towards her.Aoi blushed in embarrassment however,It did not stop her from voicing out her thoughts.

"hmp Alright Shinobu-senpai, Please rest and when you wake up, don't even try to work at the lab so late at night! Please at least try and will yourself to sleep again." Aoi said with her natural strictness. She gave out a puff of breath in annoyance.

Shinobu stopped patting her head after Aoi said her sermon. And Shinobu can only give out a laugh of nervousness. Well she was caught. Her sweet Aoi was such a worry wart. "Well... that's something I can't promise. But I will try." those words from Aoi. It was comforting and warm, and it enveloped the dread and draught she was feeling.

But the heaviness and the importance of her duty outweighed any of it.

Yes tonight, She will do it.

* * *

Giyuu went to the the woods so late at night, and decided a breath of fresh air while slaying some Demon's would calm his conflicting emotions.

He had requested Oyakata-Sama another mission to idle by. Because well... That's just how he really lived. After slaying some demons, he would go home, eat, shower, and sleep and when he wasn't feeling dead tired to his feet, he would train or well,ask for another mission like this one.

If someone where to ask him how he lived his life and answered honestly, that person might have walked away seconds before he could even utter a word. because well... When you're with one Tomioka Giyuu there really wasn't anything to talk about. Except, you know, beheading demons.

But Her, When he's with her, there was always something to talk about. He recalled her gentle jabs, her soft smile. The way her lips would quirk in mirth whenever she saw something that amuses her. The way how her eyes softened whenever a child beams at her.

He quickly shook off his head, feeling irritated with himself. Now was not the time.

As he slayed the demon's neck clean, he went out and propelled himself at a better angle to aim a one swift attack that would eventually put the suffering souls to rest.

He calculated a pattern, scrutinizing his eyes and imagining the future occurrences of their next motives. After some seconds he finally played them out.

In one swift motion, The sprays of blood that came from the necks of the demons showered his view, as several head simultaneously fell accross the ground from him.

Thinking back to the old days. He would have never imagined himself wielding a sword.

But this was him now. Mature, Indifferent, bitter, and so unrecognizable from the boy that he used to know. From the shadows of his Smile, from the innocence in his eyes, from the laughter he emmitted as a normal human being. If he was to comoare it to today's situation, Even people would not be able to believe such an image. But this was him now.

His life was not his to live. It was for the sake of the dead that he treasures so much.

Following up a path of somebody else's stolen future. Up living this purpose as he willed himself to. For him, The boy who had deserve this postion. The one who saved his life for his own. The one who gave him the reason to keep living.

He would do it all just to fulfill his dream. Because his dream was also his.

Slashing his sword sharply towards the air to remove any remnants of the blood that had soaked his swored. Giyuu gave an inaudible sagh as he resigned for the night.

He was done here. He thought giving a last check towards his surroundings, and went out journeying himself back home.

However admist his travel. He did not give give mind to the wounds he had acquired while defeating the demons, as he believed he defeated them unscathed.

So when he was traveling down the quiet streets of the town on his way home, His vision swirled and and his breathing shortened.

Then he remembered inhaling a toxic gas that one tricky demon who had an explosion power did.

He was about to land his strike. But just before he could, a string of green smoke emmited from it's mouth before he beheaded it.

'shit.' His body swayed as he struggled to keep himself focused and awake. He had been too at ease.

He wanted to go home. But he also needed to get treated immediately. Because he wouldn't know if he'll make it out alive if he was the one who took care of it.

He hesitated in so many ways because one, the only purpose of him even taking up a mission this late at night was because he wanted to escape his thoughts of her. And two, She was the only one who could treat him.

Without caring about his direction anymore, he unconsiously walked down the path not to home. But towards where the smell of fresh flowers glowed in the moonlight.

* * *

Shinobu was having her midnight tea having waken up after a four-hour rest, Wearing her favorite silk night gown that reached up to her mid thigh, under a light kimono that Protected her from the cold breeze of the wisteria trees.

The wind was calming adding up to the scent of wisterias wafting through the breeze as she enjoyed a moment I'd tranquility.

She was in a kneeling position peacefully sipping her tea. In the patio just outside the hallwaynofbthe estate. After this she would be working on the formula of the poison. But she didn't know someone was about to shatter her plans that night as she felt a presence nearing the estate.

Who could it be? The footsteps are loud and sluggish. It must be an injured person. This happened seldom times at night so it won't really surprise her if she saw someone at the front of their gate came asking for help.

She made haste walking along the back of the estate because she didnt want to disrupt any attention from the sleeping people inside the estate. So she went out as discreetly and as fluidly as she always did. Her gentle footsteps never gave out a noise on my her light figure was seen leaping through her route as her figure looked like she was flowing with the wind when she ran.

As she reached the front of the Butterfly estate She couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing. A quick gasp escaped her lips. Her heart beat came to a stop when she saw Giyuu lying face down in front of their entrance porch.

"Giyuu-san!" she said surprised. Her heart raced as she came down to face him up immediately. She propped his head on her arm while her other one held to sustain him towards her chest.

She quickly took notice of the purple mob of marks that was slowly spreading towards his body. It started with his arms all the way up to his neck where his lungs are conected. Giyuu was in serious danger.

He was slowing down the effects with his breathing technique. But she could see that he was already struggling so much by keeping it consistent. Because the poison was trying to block out his airway.

"Giyuu-san, can you hear me?"

he gave out a groan of response. Good, he was still conscious.

She didn't have the bodily strength of a man nor a normal pillar could muster and she was considered the weakest in the strength department. And that's why she felt really frustrated with herself. She trully hated Herself for that kind of aspect despite shrugging it off and making compensation for her poisons instead. She was feeling almost pathetic.

But she could just thank the heavens when she saw Tanjiro walking along the pond from the back of the gates.

She quickly called for him. And he ran after her.m voice.

Tanjiro gasped when he saw Giyuu's condition and immediately carried him up following the form of The insect pillar in a desperate phase.

"Where to Kochou-sempai?" Tanjiro asked determinedly.

"Follow me." Shinobu imparted as she quickly took ahead leading Tanjiro along With Giyuu on his back to her lab.

* * *

The process of removing the toxin from his body was a meticulous process and was such an arduous task to perform. One wrong move from her and she could instantly snap a major vein that would completely make him permanently impaired. But she pushed through with her built patience and confidence masking her facade in a calm face as she worked on his body.

She had stripped him off of his clothes leaving him only in his undergarments, and she almost blushed at seeing his almost nude state. But she just couldn't herself stop from thinking such impure thoughts because well, he was at her lab

alone. With this marvelous body of his.

with just him and her. At night.

But oh! She mentally slapped herself. She needed to focus. He was injured!

_'Ara Ara Ara, She thought to herself. calm yourself Shinobu.'_ She thought.

_'it's only supposed to be a harmless crush nothing more.' _

she reminded herself.

Admist her process of removing the toxins from his body.

She groaned when his heart stopped beating. But With the determined face she showed held perfectly told her she was prepared for anything worst comes to worst.

"oh no, not on my Watch Tomioka Giyuu-san." Shinobu dared.

He was in critical condition, and a sweat couldn't help but escape her forehead. As She struggled to reset his heart. Giving his chest several pumps after each miliseconds. Her arms wanted to give out. But her resolve was stronger than the waves of his sword.

"You. can't. Give. up. just yet."

"if. you. do. I. will.really. hate. you."

She said in between puffs of air as she pumped some life out of him.

after several more pumps without amassing any results from.

If this manual routine wouldn't work she would have to resort into give him her air

And she did. After giving his chest continuous pumps from the heavy press of her palm. She would angle his lips, and hers would meet his, blowing desperate airs onto his lungs.Willing life to come back to him. She was frightened and desperate. because a very hauntingly familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach was starting to reimerge itself. But no, She shook her head sharply. It should not weaken her resolve.

Because she knew that he would always make it.

She puts that much faith in him.

Out of breath, Shinobu couldn't count how many times she had willed her strength and energy to do blow so much air into someone's body. But right now, as she wiped her swollen wet lips and her sweat along with her arm. from the sleeve of her lab coat with her chest on fire.

He finally had a pulse again. And that was all that mattered at that time.

She gave out a sigh of relief. As a sweet and teary triumphant smile escaped her lips.

"Welcome back Giyuu-san."

* * *

Completing the task of removing most of the toxins from his body was a long process and it had taken up Shinobu all night just to finish it.

With sheer effort and resilience she worked selflessly through her lab. Working on a formula not for her duties. But a formula to a cure that would countereffect the poison that was eating away on Giyuu's body.

How ironic life was.

She was supposed to work on a poison for herself. But right now she was working on a cure for Giyuu instead.

She was done. The formulas are right. the blood came back to normal when she dropped a sample of her potion with it

She took a small bottle that was four inches in size and had poured the cure that Giyuu had to drink orally. He would have to drink this much until most of the marks recessed his body.

She lifted his head from her lab bed where she always ended up resting instead of her own room. and Tilted his chin and jaw for him to drink in generous amounts from it.

She had quickly wiped off the cure that had escaped the corners his lips gently using her fingers. and had carefully placed his head back on the lone pillow she had at this room.

Shinobu was downright exhausted. Almost passing out from how much drained she felt. But the feeling was fullfilling. And Without giving a care in the world. she had slipped off of her lab coat and thin kimono and had positioned herself in the small space left in the bed that Giyuu was resting at.

She decided she would rest just an hour. Only that much she needed.

She deflty took the blanket and covered up both of their bodies. in a warm coat of relief,

After an hour, unbeknownst to her, she forgot about Tanjiro outside her laboratory waiting in anticipation as he walked back and forth outside the laboratory. After an hour, The smell had dissolved into something that of serene instead of panicky. and blissful instead of desperate. He knocked on the door to her lab to ask Kochou semoai how everything was going but to his suprise, nobody responded. Tanjiro expected that Shinobu was still supposed to be mixing abd working on potions so He had curiously opened the door only to find it unlocked.

"Uhm Kochou-sempai, How's everything goi-"

Tanjiro had never been able to finish that sentence as he saw a sight that was completely shocking. His eyes widened.

Shinobu had fallen asleep on the bed Beside Giyuu. Her back was against Tanjiro's view but he could never miss the details of how Giyuu had unintentionally draped an arm over her figure to intimately pull her closer.

Tanjiro always knew that Giyuu was that type of guy that had been built so stoicly and for him to see him sleep this serenely was very surprising.

Shinobu too! She had always had this smell of anger within her. But when he accidentally took a whip of from her scent. He could tell that something was going on with her feelings with Giyuu.

Even though Tanjiro wasn't the kind of person to voice out what he witnessed from a persons' matter. If he did , no one will still believe him. Because everything just looked too unrealistic!

Tanjiro's cheeks flared up in embarrassment and quietly but quickly escaped the room before locking the door and closing it to hive them sevure ptivacy. and went out to his resting quarters in a blushing mess. after witnessing such a private time.


	5. Intoxicating

On missions, Giyuu and Shinobu respected each other's space and privacy. But sometimes there are just situations where they have to adjust to certain circumstances.

There was one time when they had to find shelter only to find a small abandoned shack in the middle of the thick forest.

It was a typical small lumber house covered in cobwebs, that had a kitchen, a small dining table with two chairs and a lantern resting on top of it, There was also a single bed that could only fit one person, and fireplace could also be seen close by the bedroom.

It was an open house, the bedroom didn't have a wall separating it. It didn't even have a bathroom. maybe the former owner took baths from the pond they passed in and had been living alone if they can tell from their living arrangements.

Nonetheless, They had still felt very lucky that night. It was better than resting on a cave. finding a shelter like this was already considered such a luxury.

They had to remove their clothes in each others presence that night, with their backs on each other in respect. Their packs were also drenched, and their supposed changes for clothes was as well. So they had to hang it all over the house. Even their spare undies. And the thought made Shinobu slightly blush. Thankfully Giyuu had been indifferent to all of it.

The only clothing they had to wear all night to pass the rain while drying off their clothes, were the spare blankets and towels left on the cabinet dressers.

Of course there was a tense silence enveloped by their awkward glances. But after a few minutes the air slowly dissapated. As if testing the waters Shinobu let out a snall giggle and she "Well... it could get worse on a cave." She said. Shinobu continued to talk all throughout the night. Giyuu can only sigh in relief and had to thank her for making it less uncomfortable than it is.

It didn't bother them one bit. After all, a mission is a mission.

But he would be lying if he didn't notice her that night.

But today was not one of those days.

Giyuu woke up to something soft and warm and it had taken all of his effort to will to his eyes to open from this comfortable slumber.

Dazely he opens them, half asleep as he released a long sigh of contentment through his nose.

So far, This was one of the best sleep he had ever gotten in a while, despite how his body ached. However, whilst slowly getting into his senses. He felt warm breaths fanning along his neck. The fragrance was intoxicating that he wanted to close his eyes again. But his bed had never smelled this good. The sweet scent of vanilla, and wisterias.

He finally snapped them open. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

Her beautiful face was in view looking serene and content, as she quietly sleeps on his shoulder. His arm was perched up on the pillow supporting her head, while the other held her waist towards him. Her demure and inviting lips were slightly opened from her small and tranquil snores. Both of their chests melded together , and their legs were a tangled mess.

Was this a dream?

Her scent was all over him. It was too overwhelming. It also did not help the clothes Shinobu was wearing ease his worries. a thin strap had fell from her shoulders and she had looked as satisfied in her position. So uncaring of what she had looked like right now.

Giyuu's throat had gone dry at how much he stared at her. This is wrong. He needed to go. She looked indecent right now. And it had his mind swirling with ideas

'I have to leave.'

That was his resolve, But before he could pull away from her, She stirred and a cute yawn escaped her lips. While her unfocused eyes slowly opened as she stretched out like a kitten. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so.

Her chest puffed out while she released a small moan after relinquishing a delightful sigh. Giyuu could feel his cheeks flaming after witnessing this.

Slowly opening her eyes she focused them. And she smiled at him. His lips almost let out a gasp.

"Good morning. I see you're awake." She greeted him gently on the late mornings of the rays of the sun seeping through her window. Her eyes still looks so sleepy at she stared at him almost dazely.

"How are you feeling?"

He couldn't answer for a few seconds because he just just realized he had stopped breathing. Unmoving as she continued to lay in his arms comfortably Feeling the tinge on his ears. He slowly released her.

"What am I doing here?" He asked scrunching his eyes as he felt drowsy howver, after that his immediate actions caused his view to spin.

Shinobu sat up to push him back to the bed gently. "Ara, Ara, Giyuu-san, ask that yourself. You came here at the front of our porch entrance poisoned from a toxic gas. Perhaps you should be the to explain yourself?" She said through her masked gentle smile.

"I had to work all night to remove most of it. Are you not feeling grateful?"

Recalling back he didn't remember coming here but he had considered it that night so maybe that's why.

"Ah, I remember now. Can I leave?" Giyuu said in a lower baritone maybe it was because he had just woken up.

"No." Shinobu gently stated.

"I am not releasing you until you're fully recovered."

Giyuu glared at Shinobu, He can take care of himself for now

She had already extracted the poison.But she was being difficult.

"My,My, is that a pout I see Giyuu-san?" Shinobu smiled at him.

"I don't see a reason why I still have to stay here." Giyuu sat up more straightly this time it earned him an incredible headache as his brows wrinkled but he pushed through while removing the covers.

Shinobu was fast on her feet as she pushed him on the bed more forcefully her patience wearing thin.

She had pinned his shoulders back to the bed as he hovered above him.

"If you could stop being difficult Gi-yu-san, then perhaps you might even recover faster when you listen to me." a vein was beggining to protrude on her forehead.

But Giyuu was stronger as he flipped them back together, and had Shinobu pinned to the bed instead. A lone hand had held both of her wrist above her head as he released an annoyed expression.

"I can take care of that. Now let me leave."

Shinobu struggled under his hold but her fierce eyes protested against his statement.

She glared at him "I can't, I told you-" She squirmed. "I still need to remove the left over toxins in your body."

"Just hand me the medicine for it and I'll leave." her legs continued to kick and struggle so he had used his thighs to restrict it from further movements, While his other hand gripped her other annoying thigh to the bed

"No! Giyuu-release me this at this moment-"

"Not until you let me leave."

"I can't do that, you have to be regularly checked and-"

"I don't care." Giyuu hovered over her more closely, their chests inches apart, as they glared at each other furiously. Shinobu struggled some more, breathless from her desperate efforts of freeing herself from this entanglement.

Neither one of them having realized their own state of dressing, but as Shinobu's breath slowly continued to even, Giyuu had already been staring. He had been right up from the start.

In the many years of knowing her,

It was the first time he ever saw her with her hair down. Her dark lilac hair cascaded in waves of disheveled state from her struggling earlier.

And her generous chest were openly displayed right in front of him, as her low cut dress showed the lines of her cleavage connecting to her exposed arms to the perfect fair complexion of her skin. Her bare arms that were above her head lay restricted in his hold as he drank her sight in. Her hips were wide as a part of her dress hiked up from the side up to her stomach. leaving him a complete view of her white panties.

Her form was perfect and her eyes. They looked as fierce and angry, and it completely made the heat in his stomach grow stronger.

The sudden urge to completely take her at that moment felt completely appealing. And he wanted to submerged into it. His gaze then turned into something darker as he left a groan. Whilst Shinobu's lips have left a sudden gasped, As Giyuu unconsciously gripped her other thigh harder.

He breath her in, taking as much intoxication he could get from her.

Giyuu's state of undress had also took Shinobu off guard. She remembered leaving him indecent in this bed. And she hadn't even bothered on covering him because she had no longer cared about it when she laid in bed with him. But right now, despite her protests as his well built body hovered above her, and his hard muscles constricted and flexed under his hold on her. Shinobu let out an inaudible gulp, as she bit her lip and continued to ogle at him. But once their eyes connected again. She could see the same fierce expression on his features, except it was prominently laced by something enigmatic,heavy and something heated, almost as if he was...

hungry.

She never Imagined a man like him could manage to pull an emotion such as this. much as it was targeted towards her of all people. It was masked by his stoic expression, but she could feel it. From the tension of his fingers, to the way he releases a breath.

The lower part of her stomach had slowly started to ache, and her restricted thighs almost made her want to squish them together to relieve herself from the tension. But as she did, He released a groan. And she audibly gasped under his hold.

Her erratic beating heart thumped loudly against her pulse. As he breathes her in.

"G-Giyuu-san I-" Shinobu started nervously. As she felt a dampness leave her core. She hoped Giyuu hadn't felt this as or else she wouldn't have a face to show him any longer.

"Shut up." No, he didn't want to hear his name escape her lips or else, he'll totally lose it.

For the life of him he would remain his composure. But it was proving to be difficult. It was a longing he never thought he ever needed. And even though the feeling was very familiar, it was certainly new and the pull was much stronger.

it was curiously exciting, nervous, and it didn't stop the Erratic besting of his chest especially when he sees her so out of breath. She looked exotic and dangerous and Giyuu didn't know if he could control himself for longer, as apart of his composure kept slipping like sand in his hands. The curiosity of feeling her was eating him away.

No, she just needed to not say his name. Not until he could regain his composure back. But she just looked too appealing. It was taking all of his will not to stare.

He slowly felt a wetness in his thigh that was situated from her groin to restrict her of her movements. And it drained the resolve he was grasping so tightly. Maybe, just this once. Curiosity spiked him and he did something he thought he would never do. And just after he heard her name. He finally broke free.

"G-Giyuu-san-" He dived and closed the distance between them. After losing a battle with his inner turmoil. He Finally let himself have the indulgence of tasting her lips.

"Hmpp!-"

His lips were on hers in a passionate movement. She tasted amazing, sweet raspberry lips laced by the after taste of silky honey and lemon.

This made him hungrily drink from her mouth, as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. To taste more of her.

Shinobu let out a gasped of surprise as her mouth opened, leaving Giyuu to take advantage of her situation. Shinobu had slowly started responding and a few seconds later, she was kissing him back with the same fervor.

Their tongues battled as Giyuu slowly released his hold on her and instead trailed his fingers from her exposed arms to the sides of her hips.She felt soft under his touch as gripped her waist towards his aching groin. He liked it. In fact, he liked it so much that he was Beginning to scare him.

Shinobu let out a euphoric moan feeling the hardness of his groin against her heated core, and it completely made her breathless

As if sensing her pleasure, he started to rub himself between her legs, forming a wonderful friction between their bodies.

Giyuu almost groaned.

Shinobu's mind was floating and she wasn't thinking incoherently, covered in a heated fire she couldn't imagine ever feeling. But she welcomed it. Because it felt so good that it made the toes on her feet curl. And so, she copied his actions as desperate as his needs are. Sh remembered a time when he maasagedbhis scla back at the campfire and so she resorted into delving her gingers in to his hair gripping, scratching and pulling.

And it earned her a deep growl from Giyuu. She smiled at the kiss. As he bit her lip in annoyance. He liked that.

Forget the indecency of how raw and wrong this was. She felt bad, but it just felt so right.

He released her lips leaving Shinobu gasping for air, while on the otherhand, Giyuu was hardly panting and continued to move his body more dominantly, as he trailed wet kisses along her jaw and then her neck, to her collarbone.

A sweet moan escaped her lips as he nipped at her pulse. Finding that spot that made her squirn under him. Licking and sucking until he left a mark. He looked at her face again as he rubbed his body over her. Chest meshing together. As he felt her nipples harden.

He loved how she looked right now. Her hair a mess on the lone pillow of the bed. Her lips swollen and face contorted something into pure erroticness that was devoid of that thick mask she wore. Yet again he unlocked another mysterious from expression from her. But this time in stead of amusing and ridiculous. He found himself wanting to see more.

And so he kissed her. Again, and again, and again.

Until, loud knocking noises resounded within the door of her laboratory.

"Shinobu-sempai I'm sorry for intruding l, but are you alright?" Aoi shouted from outside the door in a worried tone.

As if a demon ambushed them, both parties felt like a bucket cold water have washed upon them as they suddenly looked at each other in shock and hastily removed themselves from each other, as if their body burned from each other's touch Their spell broken and completely thrown away like nothing happened.

A few moments of silence later.

"...Shinobu-sempai?" Aoi started again

"Aa-a Hhai Yes, I'm okay!" Shinobu's voice shook from the sudden intrusion of a heated moment. Her heart beat erratically and her stomach churning. Her body felt like it was burning.

"Alright, I just came by to say that breakfast is ready." Aoi replied.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes!" Shinobu replied with her usual mirth.But it did not fool Giyuu one bit.

"Hai!" Aoi said before sprinting the hallways of the butterfly estate.

As if immediately sensing the tension. The air suddenly grew cold andbthe atmksphete heavier. Both were dawned upon the realization of what they have done.

"U-uhm I,-" Shinobu looked down anywhere but him. Ignoring his gazes. As she bit her lip. Her hand was gripping her elbow and covering her arms together, suddenly feeling conscious.

Giyuu felt the same but he still continued to look at her, as if waiting for her to say something. Anything like how she always does. But this time it was different. They had done something to ruin their respective statuses and there's no going back to the way they used to be.

sensing her, uneasiness from her movements he urged him self to be the one to start.

He let out an inaudible breath as he combed his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have.-" Giyuu said after biting the inside of his cheeks. Looking at her in shame.

Shinobu immediately gasped when he spoke.

Dragging a hand towards his face, He inwardly groaned. He shook his head. He shouldn't have. He just made things a lot more difficult between them.

"listen I-" He started but he was at a loss for words.

Such an idiot. He was better than that.

"I'll just leave-"

"No! You are not!" Shinobu cut him off. Her voice devoid of any mask now.

"Just-" She breathed out shaking, as she put a hand on her forehead. Feeling confused of what just happened between them.

"Just get dressed... and meet me downstairs."


	6. Tense

A.N./lmao it was so difficult to write that one.

Anyway, I'll try to edit the first chapters I've posted. I really hated how much I wrote it. They have never been edited as I'm only doing this fic using my phone and my fat fingers. anyway, this is my first giyushino fanfic.

Just a heads up, I'm not really well versed in the art of writing. So if you want to point out something, please feel free to do so in a PM.

I wanted to keep my A.N.as short as possible. As I believe it should not hinder your reading.

English isn't my mother tongue.

Enjoy.

And thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

Shinobu ran across the halls to her room, speedily changing from her usual black uniform and her late sister's haori.

"Alright, Shinobu deep and calm breaths. compose yourself." She whispered to herself as she slid her sister's mask on.

Seeing herself in the mirror made her realize that everything that had happened isn't going to undo everything despite how much she wanted to declaim her feelings, and compose herself with the face that didn't belong to her.

Shinobu let out a heavy sigh. And the real emotions she so tried hard to conceal had crumbled into a million pieces.

"Sister, what should I do?" She said as she walked back and forth nervously with her graceful and light footsteps.

_'I told myself I would only stay for an hour. I didn't know I would take so long. It has never happened to me before.'_

Shinobu took a pause pursing her lips as she glanced at her door. She almost didn't want to leave her room as she prayed that everything that had just happened earlier was merely a dream depicted from her fantasies.

Even though she detested the situation. She still couldn't stop the fluttering butterflies inside her stomach, as she remembered the very vivid details of how it had felt to be held by him.

His kisses still burned her, she felt them with her fingers. His callused hands skimmed the shape of her form, As his musky scent of the foresty pine and mint had adjoined with hers. She touched her lips, feeling the swell of them and the small bruise on her neck indicated the passionate mark he had left on her.

His skin was warm against hers. And their bodies just fit so perfectly.

Despite what had happened, It shouldn't have gone that far. It came from a petty fight she didn't know would lead to her loosing her first kiss. But that did not matter.

She knew of her feelings but she could not let it linger for longer. Because It was a huge burden to carry. And so, she detested any idea of it.

They both did.

Because everything about it is dangerous. It leaves you hoping for something, about what you could have had, and what could have been.

They could not live on with their duties as a pillar if they indulge themselves too much in this kind of luxury. If they can avoid their emotions. Then perhaps they would be able to save their feelings and learn how to control them.

So she'll try keep everything in her way at bay.

She had a duty to carry and that was what mattered most to her right now. Their talents were needed out there. And what remaining moments in her life inside this world was already tied.

Shinobu already knew her fate. So with finality, She begrudgingly tried to fit what mask had fell from her face and could only hope for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giyuu had been standing outside of the Shoji door where the dining area takes place. He had been waiting for Shinobu outside as soon as he got dressed and left her lab.

As he was waiting for her, He could not help but smack himself mentally. Why had he done it? how had his resolved slipped? He didn't know. All he knew was that seconds later when she had effortlessly uttered his name, They were already locked in a passionate kiss.

Giyuu continued to calm his nerves with his breathing technique as he closed his eyes in concentration, pinching the bridge of his nose to thoroughly think everything that had just happened.

He cannot let his mind wander too much in this kind of feeling. There was always a barrier between them that should never be crossed. They both respected it, and knew that much.

So the only rightful thing to do about this matter is to shrug it away, like it never happened. Forget everything.

But her pull was strong. And her strength gravitated him towards her, perhaps they were both alike in some ways Because she understood everything she had felt on that night of the mission.

But loosing people that was precious to him. He was tired of it. And this was the very reason why he chose to isolate himself. Forget being liked by his peers, Forget being detested by people. All that he ever wants is to never experience that draught and immense loss he hsf felt. It almost made him feel like he is cursed to lose everyone he cares about.

While Kochou and him, he knew that there was something more between them. And he didn't like it. Because he was starting to feel it, eating away what wall and resolve he had built for himself for over the past years, and he would rather stop killing demons before it consumed him even further.

In spite of that, He had liked her immaculate kisses, her gentle fingers tracing his skin. And her angelic face that had contorted in utter pleasure and bliss when he felt her delicious form. Those memories from earlier of how the way she looked at him will forever plague his mind.

Giyuu released a heavy breath.

He was captivated by her.

* * *

"Ne Tanjiro are you okay?"

Zenitsu asked the troubled brunette boy. "Aa- ah what? of course I am! Ahaha."

He laughed almost forcefully. "I just needed more sleep is all!" He said in their resting quarters as they had fixed their beds. "Huh? then you're training without us!?"

"Tanjiro how could you!????" Zenitsu said as he cried.

"Stop it. stop it Zenitsu!" Tanjiro scolded. "Of course I'm going to train! I won't ever miss a day."

"Then tell me what's wrong! you have been staring at the corner like you have seen a ghost!" Zenitsu said.

Tanjiro's eyes softened at this. Aaah his friends cared about him so much.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. It's just that I-" no, no, he didn't have the right to impart this kind of information. He wasn't that kind of person. "What? You saw a ghost when you left last night didn't you!? I keep telling you this place is haunted!!! "Zenitsu said as he cried and shook Tanjiro's shoulders in alarm. "I kept hearing squeaky metallic noises just this morning and it's starting to give me the creeeeeps!" The blonde boy's tears had began to puddle on the floor.

"Calm down, Calm down Zenitsu! From where did you hear the noise?" Tanjiro asked curiously .

"It came from upstairs! close to Kochou-sama's lab'!!!!" Zenitsu's wheezing can be heard on the background.

A heat had slowly covered Tanjiro's face. Oh Kami blessed is his day. His innocence is being tainted.

"Ze-Zenitsu! I think it's best if you ignored those noises. It might -itmight have come from Kochou-sempai's... projects." Tanjiro said in somewhat a nervous unnatural high pitched voice.

Oh Great. was Tanjiro really hearing himself right now?

"But Tanjiroooo!!!!!!!!!" Zenitsu cried in protests.

"You don't understand! I heared mewling! and there was growling too!!!!"

Tanjiro gasped loudly and his cheeks began to flare even more Intensely with every word Zenitsu uttered. His face looked red as a tomato.

"Zenitsu! I told you to leave ittt!!!!" Tanjiro shouted as he bonked him on the head with the slice of his hand. The poor blonde boy gave out a loud shrill cry reverberating through the resting quarters of the butterfly estate while steams continued to flow through Tanjiro's ears.

Then Inosuke intervened.

"It must be two demons! We should kill it tonight!" his gruff voice said.

Tanjiro could only shout in desperate protests.

* * *

As she suspected he was already there waiting for her.

it proved to be difficult facing him right now, but she had to. He was still poisoned , that was truly the only reason why she had insisted on making him stay in the first place. His life was still in her hands, whether Giyuu had liked it or not.

Despite that, both minds can't help but ponder...

Was it still going to be the same between them?

A tense silence immediately appeared as they faced each other.

"I see... y-you're already here, sorry for making you wait." Shinobu appeared with her usual mask slipping. "C'mmon, Let's go inside and eat first." She diverted his gaze looking down on the floor instead.

It might have taken a lot of toll on her if her mask kept slipping off. Looking at how uncomfortable Shinobu looked made him swarmed by guilt.

Giyuu tensely stared at her. His breathing hitched and what strong resolve he had earlier have easily wavered in her presence.

He slid the Shoji door open to find to the quiet dining room empty. And let Shinobu in first.They were alone, perhaps the others have finished before her, and have left on to continue with their jobs.

The table was neatly set before them as they sat with their knees across from each other. Food was served as it always would be for her.

Aoi had done a marvelous job at cooking and preparing the food Shinobu had noticed. Her gaze softened. She might have made her worry a lot these past few days. Especially after Rengoku-san's death.

They both ate awkwardly in silence, the food somewhat tasteless and heavy against their throats. Until someone broke it. Unexpectedly, it was none other than Giyuu.

"Kochou." Giyuu said as he stared at her intently.

Shinobu's eyes widened as she hesitated to keep her gaze on him. She paused her eating. Giyuu had been staring at her since the very beginning. Maybe, he couldn't take the tension anymore and decided it was time for him to say something about the what happened earlier.

"Is that fried salmon? can you pass it?"

Shinobu let out a snort choking on her breath as she released a genuine smile at him trying to stifle her giggles with a hand.

"Of course." She said biting a laugh. Her lips stretching out incredulously.

"What's so funny?" Giyuu asked in indifference, but Shinobu couldn't take it anymore and laughed as she saw his dubious face.

"Ah no,no! it's just that- the way that you broke the silence- is so unexpected." Shinobu said her face lightening.

"Kochou. Pass me the salmon."

"My,My, so demanding Giyuu-san." Shinobu giggled. "Here you are." She said through her smile, as she gave his plate tons of salmon and radishes. Giyuu looked suprised at this.

"How did you know I like radishes too?" He said confused but not complaining.

"Giyuu-san, we've been partners for years. I would have been a fool not to notice."

The air around the room seemed to ease up a little.

* * *

"I see... you are here. It's broad daylight. Please come in immediately." Oyakata said as he saw the room to his door open.

The room was dimly lit, surrounded by thin Shoji walls. A man no older than 23 laid on a futon bed assisted by his doll-like daughter by his side. He was Ill from a curse imbedded on his bloodline and the mark has spread from the upper part of his head to his body. His unseeing eyes are a pale shade of lilac and his hair that was dark, reached past his shoulders contrasted by the light complexion of his skin.

"Greetings. Tamayo-san, it's been a while." The blind man said lying on his bed. "I apologize for having you see me in this state." He said as he sat up. Reaching for a cloth his daughter handed him.

"None sense, Please don't apologize.Thank you for having us Oyakata-san,nHow are you." She said through her kind smile.

"The curse is more likely getting worse. Each day my strenghth diminishes,. But i try my best to keep up with the people. so how was your travel? it has been a while."

"I hae figured.We had to leave in mornings in the hopes of avoiding fights with demons. So we followed the trail of the shadows and traveled here." The woman despite her appearance looked very young and beautiful. Her skin was a pale shade of porcelain and looked as flawlessly healthy, while her hair was pulled up and adorned by a flower ornament. One would miss that she was a demon herself. A very deceitful image indeed.

"I see... You must be tired. Please use the guest bedrooms. My daughter will guide you." Oyakata glanced at his daughter.

"Ah... yes in a little while Oyakata-san, I came here to impart news about Muzan."

"Yes that's been one of the very reasons I have called you here. I had another vision." Oyakata replied. As he heaved a breath.

"I see... Then do you want me to brief you about him through what we discovered?"

"That would be very appreciated. Tamayo-san." Oyakata smiled and inclined for her to sit on the floor.

Yushiro was cautiously waiting outside of the room feeling tense and irritated. Why had they left them out? he didn't know. But he didn't like it when he wasn't there with his Tamayo-sama when important things are discussed. He was that loyal to her.

"When Yushiro and I were traveling outside the town of the northwest, we saw the third Upper moon traveling before broad daylight. I have an idea where his trail leads to. I am confident Muzan's scent came from that town." the dark cloak of her kimono spread out on the floor as she puts a hand on her chest in a worried gesture.

"And when is that Tamayo-san?"

"That would be three weeks from now."

"I see... We have a few leads to that considering we just lost our flame pillar. I sent four slayers including Tanjiro's sister to investigate the train of that town. But that was nearly two months ago."

"I'm sorry for the terrible loss. He was such a strong man from what I've heard."

"Thank you. His family is having a bit of a problem coping up with it. I'll tell him in his grave the next time I visit to send in your regards."

"That would be appreciated. So Tanjiro was a part of it then I assume?"

"Yes, he was. In fact, I'd liked you to see him if possible. He was a part of defeating a lower moon. perhaps he might have a blood you can study for the cure." Oyakata said smiling.

"That would be delightful. I'll try to make a schedule of when to meet him." Tamayo's smile widened in amazement.

"That boy has great strength and will go as far as the waves willtake him. But enough about him now. So, Muzan has been hiding in that town for longer?" Ta mayo asked confused.

"That's possible, But he might have been gathering great sources of Intel from there." Oyakata the tactful man he is surprised Tamayo from his logical reasons. Perhaps this is why he is considered a high priority in the demon slaying corps.

"That would be a great theory then. But based from my experience with him, Muzan seldom stays in a place for a huge amount of time. The reason why he is a very overcautios man is because he is coward. He has no true form at all."

"Then he must have a pattern then." Oyakata almost said in his calm demeanor. This information proved them useful.

"A pattern?"

"Yes, Muzan must have patterns from where he could be in different times and places. You said so yourself that he has no actual form. Then it could also mean that he could be anywhere playing different roles as a human."

"Then what you're trying to say is..."

"Yes, Muzan could be anywhere. It's highly possible that he's trying to find ways into coming here. But before anything of that could happen I'll resort into gathering a tactician team to prevent him from doing so."

"In the mean time. Try to rest up with your apprentice. I'll both see you in the evening when you're both ready."

Tamayo's painted lips released a thankful smile.

"Alright, I'll see to you tonight Oyakata san."

Oyakata gave a nod of his head and bid his farewell. His daughter stood up from her position and guided Tamayo and Yushiro to their rooms.

* * *

After the meal, Both Giyuu and Shinobu walked through the halls of the butterfly estate enveloped in somewhat an awkward air. Giyuu would find himself staring at Shinobu and sometimes Shinobu would try and offer a conversation but would quickly shut her mouth as soon as she opens them.

"Why?" Giyuu asked all of a sudden and stopped when they reached a quiet corner of the halls. It was somewhat dark and secluded from the rest of the butterfly estate's part.

Shinobu sharply faced him surprised at how he had spoken first.

"Why did you still make me stay?" Giyuu asked confused. After what happened to them earlier it's only the real reason why it confused him why she kept on insisting him to stay at this place. Everything about them was a mess the first thing he started kissing her.

"Giyuu-san, I told you I still need to tend to the poison inside of your body. You shouldn't underestimate the effects of it. It's what almost killed you last night."

Giyuu scrunched up his brows. It shouldn't be a reason why he should still stay. He could just come in everyday, but yea. Maybe he wouldn't. Despite that, he only continued to argue.

"I told you I can take care of it." He said in protest.

Shinobu can only leave out a heavy breath. 'this man is impossible.' A vein suddenly appeared on the demure smile of her face.

"No you can't."

"Explain to me why I can't." He dared her.

"Alright then, I'll enlighten you. You see the violet marks on your skin?" Giyuu glanced at his hand and indeed realized he had this before arriving at her estate.

"That is poison, I would have to extract some of it for weeks for you to even begin missions again."

Giyuu scoffed.

"That won't stop me." he replied.

"I know. That's why I sent a letter of medical clearance to Father. So he wouldn't give you missions until you have fully recovered and cleared most of it."

Giyuu glared at Shinobu incredulously as if she was joking.

"You dare." He said in disbelief.

Shinobu smile only widened.

"Yes."

Giyuu stared angrily at her. "Why are you doing this?" He said as he walked past her in an irritated matter. Shinobu followed after him.

"Because you don't know how to properly take care of yourself." Shinobu explained.

"Yes I can." Was this woman insulting him? He just needed to get away from her. He was that desperate.

Shinobu only replied with the shake of her head in disapproval.

"No, you can't."

Giyuu sharply turned and faced her. "How can you say that? And why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can extract that pois-." She said but was abruptly cut off.

"Not that. Tell me why. Tell me the exact real reason!" he bit out angrily.

Shinobu's eyes widened in shock. Perhaps he reads right through her. Just like how she does to him. Her gaze suddenly faltered and found the ground more interesting than any other of their surroundings.

"Why do you want me to stay that badly?"

A tense silecence enveloped them once again. Kochou held her breath and bit her lip to stop her voice and hesitated. But it did not hinder the anger Giyuu was showing her right now.

"Kochou, tell me!" Giyuu spat at her. His patience wearing thin.

"It's because I'm worried!" Shinobu said as her mask wavered.

Giyuu was caught off guard at what she said.

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you the most because we almost think alike. And that's what's scares me." Her voice started to waver and her form shook.

"I'm worried that if I lose you too-"

a tear dropped from her eyes. Giyuu's eyes widened.

"Never mind, what I said. Let's just-" She turned around but abruptly, Giyuu took a hold of her shoulders and faced her to him. She evaded her gaze and bit her lip. So Giyuu tilted her chin towards him with his thumb and the tips of his index fingers to keep their eyes locked.

"You don't mean that do you?" He asked really close. His eyes in a scrutinizing manner as if aproving something.

"yes." Looking at him in the eyes. And telling him honestly losing to his gaze as he did so. He could see the truth in Ber eyes genuinely and that's what scares him the most.

He slowly released her.

"You shouldn't waste your time on me."

Shinobu smiled sadly at him.

"I know, But I want to."


	7. Unreasonable

A.N./ I pretty much drabbled this. There wasn't literally any plan for this chapter. I handn't been too creative this week. Sorry for not updating.

* * *

"You shouldn't waste your time on me."

Giyuu said indifferently. Cold and as aloof as he had always spoke, so similar to his actions, Despite that, the currents might have changed its course, because for the first time in so many years of suppressing his feelings, it had felt that he wasn't completely owning up to this statement. The act he was putting off showed no vile effectivess in shutting off that small spark that magnetized him towards her.

From the years of numbing his heart and masking in a concrete barrier between his emotions. Being partnered with Shinobu, he just couldn't help but warm up to her.

He loved having her attention. He loved her soft and caring fingers whenever she patched him up. It ignited a feeling of thrillment and somehow comfort .He appreciates her calming presence whenever they walk the path down to home after an exhausting mission, along with the silent tunes escaping from her lips. Soft,and reasurring when his mind was in one of its darkest state.

Her constant pull towards him had made the wonders and longing in his heart but awaken. Like hope. A beacon to the light. Bright, gravitating, a sublime future of possibilities. If he were given the chance to go back to the time when he drank from her lips, he might have never ever wanted to leave.

Immaculate, chaste and full of built up passion pulled from an unknown surface they didnt know they possesed. As adrenaline continued to course through their desperate bodies.

Remembering how it had felt only made him crave to indulge in them once more. Her gentle touches trailed a spark of flame, plaguing his skin as he savored the flavors of her kisses. Her warm breaths fanned his lips as she gasped for air. Raspberries, sweet and oh so intoxicating. Moving his body in sync with hers, As her face contorted into utter sin.

It was exhilarating. And it constricted a part of his stomach in a very perplexing way.

In spite of that, If he continued to wander from all of these lingering temptations, He would have a price to pay. And if it ever goes down to that tragedy, he would have chose rather not to think about it before he could let himself delve deeper into it. And feel misery all over again.

It was just impossible to walk away from this bent up situation. As it was just downright difficult to walk away from her.

Of all the stumbling world of possibilities it couldn't have ended just like this. He didn't think it was possible for them to be this attracted towards each other. he had been always expecting for things to stay the same between them.

So they both tried to forget. Despite how much their conflicting emotions couldn't.

And yet, here he was a breaths away from her face, two weeks later with him sitting on her lab bed for the second time that day, as she moved to treat his wounds.

This place was the same setting when they shared those intimate moments. It had been dreading weeks since he took control of the impulsory urges of his mind. And he thought him and Koucho were really doing good at it.

That is until he felt like slipping in again.

Her body was hovering over his form. As delicate and careful hands worked out on pulling out the toxins from his body. His inner struggle of restricting his gaze towards her was defeated by the underlying masking of her presence.

How long has it been when somebody ever cared for, tended to, or focused their attention on him?

He couldn't remember much but that of his sister. But recalling back, the day he ever stepped on the slayer corps he had only himself to rely on.

If he could remember the easy days of smiles and his small brittle arms hanging from a tree, he might have a grasp of when a family had panicked for his sake. It was nostalgic to think as such, the way he gets this treatment somehow.

He stared at her thoroughly.

Ever since then, the color of her inviting lips attracted his eyes to only focus on, and the details of her features looked more visible. Such as the same cherry colored lips he had tasted. He never had the chance to observe her features more clearly but now that he wasn't out there destroying demons, he took the chance to drink in the small information of its form.

It was remarkable how quite after knowing her for so many years he didnt think it possible to appreciate her in this light.

Her lower lip was thicker than the upper and her dark violet eyes had a mix of vivid colors in them if you truly looked. She had light freckles dusting off of her pale cheeks. And she had a tiny mole just under the corner of her right eye.

Observing this constricted a part of his chest. She was pretty.

Shinobu bit her lip as if sensing his gaze, to contain herself from the anxiety he was giving her.

But he only continued to stare even more intently when she took that action. Her lips almost bled from the tension. She suddenly felt naked. What was it? was there something on her face?

"it's rude to stare you know?"

Shinobu said as she lowered her gaze towards a new part of his body. Still as close and hiding her face from his gaze. Rolling up her sleeves, she released her lips and Giyuu saw the slight shimmer in them from his reverie. His throat suddenly went dry.

He wanted to have a taste.

"It must be your imagination." he replied.

"Giyuu-san, who do you think I am?"

Giyuu smirked at this. Of course. of course he caught her.

before he could do anything, the words have already slipped past his lips.

He broke it. He slipped, what resolve he had built up for the past Two weeks had yet again to crumble.

"Where else was I supposed to stare?"

He whispered towards her face. His warm breath fanning her skin. It made her chest Summersault as she let out an inaudible gasp.

Shinobu flinched. And he noticed. Finally meeting his deep gaze for her to see that he was really focused on her. Giyuu unconciously tilted her chin as violet eyes clashed in his blue ones.

"Stop this. it's distracting." Giyuu said in a murmur, skimming his thumb over her wet inviting lips whilst observing her.

Soft, plump and...slightly bruised. Giyuu resisted his urge in a heavy gulp. His mouth formed a straight line. He was drawn in too deep, too captivated to release her from his hold.

Shinobu froze from her movements as if she was petrified by his actions.

She quickly took notice where his gaze was focused on. And it made her breath hitch when she realize where it was aimed.

Mere inches away from each other, one move and they'd be repeating those same desires they had so willingly let themselves get lost in.

And as if it wasn't enough, experimentally, Giyuu decided to move in closing in the gap between them.

It was a gentle brush, quick and chaste. As he slowly released her lips with a quiet smack.

Shinobu had to stop her breathing.

At a loss for words, she opened her lips to voice out what he was doing, but closed them again when he decided to moved in and close the distance between them once more.

The movements were slow yet feverish and powerful that it made her mind a float.

She was staring at him in defeat, eyes almost closed to a flutter. Why was he doing this when he was the one who wanted no part of it? Why was he so intent on pushing her away, but did these confusing actions towards her? They had an agreement. He was so clear about it.

Giyuu angled his head to deepen the kiss by interlocking his hands at the back of her head with her hair entangling on his fingers. Her nutterfly clip now misplaced behind her perfect bun.

Shinobu's breathing shook as she let out a gasp. Sharing his breath with her. As he chased for another kiss. Yet before she could properly respond he had released her in slightly heaving breaths, suprised at what he had done once again.

"I-" He said defeatedly, quickly realizing what happened. "Shit..." as he stared at the ground and released her. He huffed out a breath of irritation and gulped.

He truly lost it. Shinobu only sat there in a daze panting from the sudden heat they shared. From the many years of knowing him, she knew he could control his actions and emotions fluidly, if he ever faltered it had always been gone in a blink of an eye like it never even happened to begin with.

but now, it had astounded her at how he had always been the one to initiate these actions towards her.

"Giyuu" She whispered at him.

He stared at her in surprise with the use of his first name.

This isn't right. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes diverting her gaze on him.

It wasn't like him. He had always been so guarded toward his emotions. Sure he had that indifferent facade on, but what of this conflicting actions towards her? What did he mean by it?

Shinobu released a heavy breath. Her voice shaking as she put a strand of hair between her ears in a troubling expression. She pursed her lips and put a fist to her chest feeling her heart thumping between them.

"it's- it's o-okay, let's just... Start over, okay?" She whispered as her voice shook, face all red and pretty.

But what if it happened again? What if all they ever did was start over? again, and again. Never reaching towards a straight conclusion? He didn't know how to control himself around her. She was out in the open, and suprisingly, had been so willing to partake in it.

"Kochou..."

it's been two weeks. Two weeks and he had thought that he was already doing great. Those subtle glances, a fleeted brushing of hands, and those awkward conversations that heavily relied on their perfectly masked features.

Sometimes she would get closer than this when she was treating him, he falters but his resolve remained. Perhaps it kept slipping as the days go by.

_'This isn't good, I keep having bizzare thoughts of her.'_ Giyuu thought. He scrunched his brows feeling like a fool.

It's quite obvious that leaving this place would be the best solution to ignoring her. Just like how he did in those two months.

"MESSAGE FROM MASTER, MESSAGE FROM MASTER!" The crow exclaimed. As it perched itself atop on her windowsill. Shinobu jumped in surprise.

"Ah... I believe today's session is done for now. Please take some rest." Shinobu said trying to calm her insides, getting up and brushing him away as if nothing had ever happened. She went over to her desk, hands shaking and took the scroll from the crow. Thanking it as she bid goodbye.

Giyuu stood up following her trail, eyeing the flying crow in disdain.

"Here's some-

"You're going on a mission." He said monotonously.

Shinobu stopped at her movements, surprised at when he spoke.

"Yes. it could be one...?' Shinobu said slowlyly as if unsure how to answer him.

a moment of silence passed between them before Shinobu realized what he meant by his words.

So that's how it was... she pursed her lips suddenly coming down from her fluster. Despite what happened just now, Giyuu looked terribly dubious, and Shinobu just couldn't help herself. Asserting the moment. she slowly smiled to herself. And bit back a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Giyuu said confused.

"Ah.. nothing. It's just a shame you can't go on one."

He swore he saw her smile too sweetly. He fiated his hands in irritatuon swearing mentally. Giyuu had been coped up in this place doing literally nothing! His body had ached for some real time action.

And for him to see a messenger crow on her windowsill immediately reminded him how much he itched to leave this place and finally focus on ignoring her. But it was proving to be difficult when she was being this persistent.

"My, my Giyuu-san, is that a pout I see?" She smiled at him cheekily. And poked his sides whilst him avoiding it.

"Shut up." Shinobu giggled at this.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. When I come back, I'll finally allow you to spar. Maybe Tanjiro and the others are in need of your skills. I hear he's a water breather too."

These words didn't seem to stir his thoughts. Shinobu feigned in dissapontment.

"Aww if you're going to be like that. Then there's really nothing I can do." Shinobu said as she continued with opening the scroll in front of him in a mocking manner.

Giyuu watched her in curiosity, and pried for any information he could get from her expression.

Was it that of a really good mission to have her beaming so much?"

"Oh my! it seems you're very unlucky Giyuu-san." She watched his expression in mirth.

"It's a really good mission. It's so sad that you won't be able to accompany me. I want to tell you what it's about, but I'm afraid it's none of your business." She smiled her toothy grin challenging him. While putting back the scroll to her desk.

Giyuu sighed showing his disinterest.

"Ara, ara, what? You wanted to know?"

no he didn't. that's what he kept implying. Because If he knew-

"I'm going to be slaying the fire lord demon in the falls of the northern valley!"

Giyuu was impeccably envious. His eyes widened as soon as he heared them. That valley consisted of rumours where demons regroup to shelter. it's from the closest part of the forest towards the valley, and according from an ancient book, a lot of demons lurk in that area to seek protection from the guardian. They repspect that guardian as well, because it rules over them, that's why it's also swarmed by not only huge amounts of demons but powerful ones as well.

But that was all according to a Myth. Either way, it wasn't a resting matter. His breathing was perfect for it.

This mission was requiring a two-man team. Two Pillars to be specific.

"I'm going."

Shinobu only clicked her tongue showing her dissaproval. Waving her index finger at him as if pestering a naughty child.

"Unfortunately, I'm the one in charge of you. And I highly do not recco-"

"And so, you will let me join this mission."

Giyuu said.

"My, my Giyuu-san, How persistent. Try to stop being rude." clicking her tounge afterwards. Shinobu added.

"Besides, I can't let you. If you move too much, all of my efforts for the past two weeks of restricting that poison to spread will be for nothing."

This woman was torturing him. His forehead protruded a vein signifying his irritation.

Nonetheless it wouldn't kill her to give him some paramedics to suppress it. He could take part in this mission. He was confident about it. Whether poisoned or not.

"This mission requires two hashiras I'm perfect for it." Giyuu glared at her.

"I know, but I'm sorry. But I already have someone in mind to aacompany mr. And I think it's going to be great!" She only smiled at him.

Sensing his irritability he glared at her.

"Take me." Giyuu stated seriously.

"No." Although the gentle smile she showed.Giyuu knew Shinobu was pretty clear about her conditions. But he continued to push through, he wanted that mission. And he needed to leave this sickening place.

"Who is it?" Giyuu said. Who was this person she was taking? It was perfectly clear that he and her had great synergy. Even being poisoned. It still didnt give him a reason why someone else had to accompany her instead of him.

"It's Iguro-san."

Giyuu scrunched up his brows internally.

'Why him of all people?' as if sensing his question Shinobu told him the reason.

"His skills are perfectly timed for offence. Not only that but his effeciency towards poison could prove potent when combined to mine."

" To be honest, I think I'm really excited to go on a mission with him. I can take this as a chance to learn from him too! A fresh sight of It would seem.

Giyuu scoffed internally.

'_That guy can't even wield his weapon in sync with his breathing.'_

"You'll fail that mission." Giyuu said to her.

Shinobu was ticked by this. Why did this guy think so highly of himself? He really had the audacity to say those words?

"Really Giyuu-san, this is why nobody likes you." She glared at him and jabbbed a finger in his chest. She hated it when she has to look up to meet his gaze.

"Who was it who got recklessly poisoned by a lower level demon again? One that Tanjiro and any lower slayers could defeat?"

Giyuu only glared at her and sharply removed his gaze afterwards. " Tch, That shouldn't matter, I merely miscalculated."

"Then how can I trust you if you're in that state of mind, hmm?" Shinobu replied clearly irritated. How dare he?

"Don't forget to drink the tea I made for you in the evening. I'll be leaving at dawn."

She said turning her back on him, clearly pissed. She said Those words as if signaling him to leave.

Giyuu continued to stand there unmoving, keeping his resolve.

"Kochou." He started and grabbed for her wrist. But she pulled them away as soon as he did. Now, he touches her? Shinobu bit by he inside of her cheeks. He was just utterly stupid!

Giyuu's eyes widened as she felt the aura she was emitting. She was clearly pissed off.

what was it now? What did he do?

Shinobu pushed him out of her room and slammed the door to his face.

* * *

"Kami! that man is so impossible! How dare he?" she said and released a frustrated growl. She tousled her hair as if insane and went to lie down on the bed of her lab and huff out an irritated breath. She detangled her hair from the butterfly clip slowly releasing her hair from its hold. Her clip had easily fallen from her hair. Remembering it had loosened itself when Giyuu decided to entangle his fingers in them. She groaned, Hitting her pillows in as of on tantrums.

"That thick-faced, air-head son of a-"

First he kisses her. Again! and then what? He decided to act like a complete asshole.

She wanted to scream her inner turmoil and kill the reason of her being like this.. She didn't deserve to waste her time thinking about how he upsets her. She should have known he would have reacted that way.

if it was going to be like this she'd rather be productive and use her remaning time to her advantage.With finality, she stood up and released a breath and went to dive in for her drawers.

"It can't be helped." She sighed in defeat.

"It's time for my daily doze." She said as she took the scheduled poison for that day. She tilted her head and drank the powdery substance.

She had concocted the poison days ago. The first phase of the research was quite easy the least for her to say. But the process in creating them was quite a Meticulous task. Nonetheless, after all of that hard work and persistence, She finally had a poison that not only kills demons but is actually safe for human to consume.

She smiled bitterly and laid back on her bed again.

* * *

"Report." A man no older than his 30's said. He had a pale complexion, and beautiful features. Yet the stark of his red eyes were most the powerful noticeable trait in his whole person. They were sharp and cruel that leads to string intimidation.

He was dripping chemicals on several test tubes while mixing and boiling substances on his table.

"I found clues towards the Intel for the ancient ritual for the blood morphing curse ."

Red eyes flashed and his dark raven hair moved from his movements.

"Useless. You think I haven't figure that out?"

"I apologize my Lord, But I do believe there is something more to this research."

"And what do you know that I don't?"

He said calmly.

"It seems that the last component we need for the ritual is inside the faculty of the demon slaying corps."

The man's interest was piqued. Of course, it was perfectly obvious.

That Oyakata was holding out the precious info.

"I see... I had already assumed that. But how are you certain this isn't false?"

"I followed the trail to Tamayo's sensei's scent.I was close by them in the northern village 3 months ago. I had been spying On them three days prior and after I immediately heard that they needed your blood I thought it was somehow connected to the research.My Lord."

It seemed to have stirred a heavy emotion from the man in front of him. He clenched his fist. And smiled cruelly.

What could Tamayo be doing in the demon slaying corps giving out info about him? She had been on his chase for the past century. It had always been his priority to kill her beforehand yet here they were. With her giving out his weak points to the enemy.

Yet, It thrilled him. He got her somewhere it was vulnerable for her to be.

"Interesting." Things were turning out better than he had expected.

"Leave, Go back and report if you have more info." The man turned his back and resumed to his work.

"As you wish Muzan-Sama." The third upoernmon replied. Leaving in an invisible dash.


	8. Another Universe?

"Are you certain this isn't what you think it is?" Tamayo said in awe, her gaze unfocused, too occupied by the sight that greeted her.

Her eyes ranged from different places thinking of what to read first as she tapped her fingers on the wooden table in front of them.

Maps were splayed out, including various journals from all over the table.

They were in the hidden library of Oyakata"s mansion. Where the secluded and most important files and information from the last centuries of demons slayers are stored.

It was a secluded place and tight on security, if you could see the seals around the room. But Tamayo did not miss the fact that the door leading to this room was actually concealed by a fireplace of all sorts.

She remembered clearly Oyakata pushing a small aloe plant sideways from a shelf that consisted of trinkets, It was too suprising the least when they were suddenly faced by an opening door.That was pitch black from the darkness. Where they really serious?

The first few steps from the deep and dark dungeon she knew this was already a heavy place. It contained information that caused many blood to be shed and many lives at risk to protect.

It took them about half an hour just to even get there. The stairwell rough and uneven in their steps. However, the various seals and mazes along their way are what took the most of their time. Unbinding them as they go.

"These are all very fascinating Oyakata. Though being that much, most of these prove a vital point. Some I don't know. And others I've never even heard of! Tamayo said smiling while reading the contents in awe.

"Ahh yes. Our past leaders have paved hard in collecting these artifacts. Most of them were written by demons and others such as from that section are from doctors and scientists studying them. However, there is a section we need to open. But it's quite impossible to reach."

"How so?" Tamayo asked.

"it's forbidden for demons. And I don't think it's possible for me to fetch it for you since the seals might kill you by contact."

Oyakata walked graciously towards the long aisle of bookshelves. Skimming his hands along the dusty bookshelves. His voice echoed from the dimly lit room.

"I haven't been able to figure out a way to unbind it as it is centuries old. I believe only a person specializing in the ancient rune sealing are the only one who could uncover it. This library has existed long even before the demon slaying corps was established."

He said momentarily in deep thought.

"I see... I remember those mages from a war back when I was still under Muzan's wing. I hear that it never got implemented accordingly, because it was to articulately meticulous, so the ritual went extinct." Tamayo said.

Yushiro was leaning on a bookshelf with his arms crosed. Emmitting a guarded expression. Being kilometers down inside the demons slaying corps Bothered him a lot. He felt unsafe and any time he heaved out a breath he felt like slayers were bound to attack him anytime.

To top it all off. He didn't Trust that Oyakata guy. It wasn't that he hated human contact the most. It was actually because of his gentle face. And the mysterious aura he gives off irked him.

"So? If we can't find someone who can remove it. Why not just find another way?" Yushiro said straitening up and grabbing a book from the dusty shelves. Inspecting the foreign letters and bindings.

"There is. But it's not as easy as it is said." Oyakata's gentle smile aimed at Yushiro.

"I've already gathered enough researchers for some Intel. And I know it isn't much but we might have a loophole towards it." Oyakata gestured for the beautiful demonness and she nodded a signal of approval.

Tamayo stood up her composure straightening, She already knew what she was going to do.

"What are you trying to say?" Yushiro said staring at Oyakata intently.

"Tamayo-San, could you do the honors?"

Tamayo stood gracefully and closed her eyes in knowing. Clasping her hands together hidden underneath the long sleeves of her patterned kimono.

"Hai." with that said she started chanting on a ritual.

* * *

Lying down on a bed isn't one particular activity Tomioka Giyuu was fond of.

Furthermore, being told to restrict his movements was irritating than the later. His body itched to move freely like before.

And if he meant move that means to get out of here and feel the winds from the forest when he leaps. Beheading demons and fighting all day long.

His bones ache, his muscles longed to flex under the sheer pressure of the hilt from his blade. But he shouldnt Because the poison would further spread said by the very short and angry insect pillar

It's been 2 weeks turning into 3 since Shinobu left for her mission, and Giyuu ultimately hated the fact that between them, she was the only one having the fun. Not only that, it was entirely not an ordinary mission either. It was a huge one that lasted a month.

A month! And with that snake bastard either!

Sure they'd been partnered up for a month or three once in their lives, But with that amount of time with a person she didn't even know?

Giyuu stopped his thoughts for a moment. It was pointless thinking this way. Why does he even bother?

Giyuu internally shivered.

A particular crease protuded in his forehead signifying his irritation. He'll be recovered and could finally leave after two more weeks in the mansion without ever seeing a glance of her. And this was the perfect chance to get rid of her from his thoughts. The mission she was currently taking ultimately saved him from the effort of forgetting about her.

In spite of that, he'd observed that without her controlled calmness inside the butterfly estate, seemed like it was missing a piece even though she only ever stayed in one room doing various experiments.

Besides Tanjiro, she really was the only one who talked to him during those days despite the awkwardness and thick boundaries they've put in between them.

he noticed that her constant poking and provoking jokes had lessened. And the smile she gave him were merely crooked and unhinged. Of course she'd smile more weakly than the ordinary. It was a comoletely reasonable reactukn toward her considering the things he had done.

after the first two weeks of regaining his composure, He slipped in again, caving in to his urges and kissed her. Not only that, but before she left, she was angry at him. And this ultimately plagued his mind for three days now and he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

He thinks how longer would it take to be this way?

Giyuu stood up from his bed and went out of the room only to be glared at by the sun, despite that, the breeze outside was cool enough, indicating the early budding of winter. It was a good thing the robes provided were thick enough for a cold weather.

Lazily, he walked into the hallways of the estate, lounging around, finding what sight could somehow disrupt his inner thoughts. Dragging his feet in the well polished tatami floors.

He'd have to get rid of her from his head If he really wanted to remove these unfaltering desires.

After taking a sharp corner, He was met by none other than the little girl always tailing behind Shinobu like a small sidekick. However, being him, It was normal to forget this little girl's name. She had dark raven locks that was pulled in twin pigtails, and she had on a straightforward gaze.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" She said. This little girl had always been so strict. Her small and delicate physique could fool any man that would more than likely underestimate her. She was completely the opposite of calm and gentle. She was a lioness.

"It's boring." He replied with his minimum voice.

Aoi sighed in resignment.

"I know, but Koucho-sempai specifically told me to be more watchful for you. So you'll just have to take it in a just little bit longer."

Giyuu scoffed. That woman certainly left eyes for him huh?

"Tch, that woman " a vein protruded on his forehead.

"Don't worry. in just a few more days, you'll be up an be able to train normally again. It's great that you're recovering faster than the norm. Maybe you can get back on missions again next week."

Well that was certainly good news.

"Anyways, I was about to tell you that Koucho-Sempai told me to give you a lower prescription and a change of tea schedules winding from afternoon to midnight starting from today."

Aoi said while recalling the advice's and tasks Kouchou left for her with the count of her fingers.

Giyuu closed his eyes. Thankful that at least he'll be able to pull up some muscles somehow. He missed training a whole lot.

"Well... that's about it. She just made sure no to let anybody cross her laboratory."

Aoi turned around and left.

_'_Giyuu glanced at the small girl walking ahead of him and leaving him to his vices.

"Well... see you!" she said as she stormed through the halls.

Her laboratory, if it really was such an important room. why would she bring him there? But Giyuu shrugged the mere thought.

It's not like it's his business. He just supposes It was perfectly normal to hide secrets if she runs something as huge as this place If she truly wishes to protect it.

Giyuu continued to walk past the halls of the butterfly estate towards the garden of wisteria trees. This place was the only setting where he could be outside and have a bit of tranquility without the noise of the people training outside.

Various trees stood healthily as they are planted from the ground. Most of them tended with care and maintenance.

Shinobu had been digging information from these very flowers herself, and had slaved her time to work on various poisons to make them as venomous weapons. Various shades greeted him. Calming blues, and carnation pinks were scattered. The purple ones, which was hogging up most of the area mostly painted his surroundings. The falling petals gave off a magnificent view washing the place in the illusion of pastels.

He wandered through the scent of the colorful forest's sweet air. Finding the calm and serendipity the place gives off. In relevance to Koucho's temper. If he were to put himself inside her shoes, Inside that mask of hers. He feels that she had been able to keep her emotions at bay with the calming air these flowers give off. And that was the reason how she could manipulate her appearance so easily. She flowed and moved like them in tidal waves. Gentle and serene despite the storms and calamities it faces. Unrelentingly giving out a blissful aura in her presence.

When it rains she's droopy, when it's spring she blooms. When the winds are strong she is easily swayed like her emotions. As the winds blew a string of wisteria. He figures, that she composes herself too much and that is l why she has a very short temper bottled up inside that small body of hers. Even so, he sees that It was a delicate flower. And it is fragile and easily broken just like her.

His lone figure stood against the petals of the fallen flowers. Staring in the skies that was covered by the colorful trees itself.

He gave out a grunt of annoyance.

He was thinking about her again. And of all places he was here comparing her to some flowers.

with that thought he left, and went to explore other parts of the mansion itself. He made sure to never go back there again.

* * *

The skies have turned a pink and orange shade. As golden strings of light escaped through the illuminated clouds. The sea blended with the creamy sunrise. Shinobu can't help but take a moment to stare at it's magnificence.

The demure and gentle woman, along with the scaly man have been traveling on boat towards their destination for a week now. They had to ride a big boat, and to make use of their time, they searched for more info about their mission from the crews of the ship itself.

According to them the Valley was a reality and not a myth itself. The captain had strongly been boastful towards his reaction stating his facts.

Iguro had been suffering sea sickness since then. And Shinobu entirely felt bad and blamed herself for choosing to ride a boat when he said they could travel by feet instead. A boat ride was much faster either way. So with reluctance Iguro agreed.month With his snake hiding from his pack and his sleeves. to not intimidate people when they travel.

Ever since then, the guy had been stuck slumping on the rail of the boat vommitting his guts out, for the umpteenth that time. And when he wasn't outside. He was in his quarters with a bucket to support the hurdling of his stomach. How he wished he didnt eat breakfast that day.

"Ah.. I'm sorry Iguro-san I didn't know you had a sea sickness." Shinobu said scratching her head. She handed him out a small towel and a vial containing medicine. He grunted nonetheless but accepted her offer.

" If it proves to make the progress of our mission faster, I suppose we'd have no choice but to prefer it that way." Iguro said as he let out a sigh after he drank the vial in one gulp.

wiping his mouth with his forearm. The effects of the potion slowly worked as he felt his lungs improve and his stomach stopped its welching.

"That medicine will hold you out for a while until the evening. I'm glad I was able to prepare one from my scraps." Shinobu laughed in impishly.

Iguro sighed in relief.

"Hmmm.. that field, It's your specialty is it not?" Iguro said.

Shinobu closed her eyes and joined his company. Leaning on the rail of the boat with the both of her arms, and gazing up on the vanilla skies. The sea glistening from the light of the sun. almost as if it's reflection was glittering the smalls waves the sea carries.

"I guess you can say that." The dark lilac haired girl said. Exhaling a heavy breath. The snake like man noticed the uneasiness she was giving off. It was none of his businemess. But for him to see The insect pillar this troubled was such a new sight to see.

"Hmm?" Iguro asked in uncertainty. Hearing this small syllable from him, Shinobu gave him a subtle glance. It really wasn't him to ask about personal matters. Because he was a person who thinks he can never get any benefit from it.

But aside from that, since they were on a mission and needed a clear mind, perhaps he'll take this as an exception.

sensing by his expression Shinobu said.

"Ah... its nothing to worry about." brushing off what remaining question he had in his mind. But he did not falter. The reason behind it was perfectly obvious.

"it's Tomioka huh?"

Shinobu was startled, but her composure did not slip. Was she that easy to read nowadays? Were her skills getting rusty?

However her trained expression did not fool one snake man.

"If you have forgotten. Snakes have very keen senses."

"Ah well..." Shinobu laughed sheepishly. Of course he could see eveything that's in the underneath. He prides himself for that. Even so, she completely remembered he wasn't really this talkative in the first place. It was rare to have a conversation with a person like him. He was always quiet. But if he was to be compared to Giyuu right now. One would think that he Giyuu was the epitome of silence.

"It's just that he's an idiot."

"That's not new." Iguro replied so quickly with his usual quiet voice. Shinobu let out a small giggle and couldn't believe to hear such an outspoken opinion from him.

Of course it was. It was stupidly obvious.

For a moment, they both took in the sea salt air. Their conversation carried away with the waves of the sea.

"So.. How long will it still take us to get to board?" Shinobu asked suddenly filling in the comfortable silence.

"Supposing from the nearby dry scent. I believe we'll be arriving tomorrow at dawn." Iguro replied.

"Alright. I'll leave you up to it. I'll be talking to the captain about the valley. See if I can convince him to get us there directly." Shinobu replied getting up from her leaning position.

"Good luck on that." Iguro smirked.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hmmp! I can't take you." The captain said crossing his arms and giving out a sharp turn of his head. Whilst ignoring her gentle protest.

A vein clearly popped in her face concealed by the gentle smile she wore.

"But captain, if you truly wish to find more mysteries about it. Wouldn't it be easier if you let us board there?"

"I keep telling you, it's far too dangerous for young teens like you! Besides you have no way of protecting yer selves."

Shinobu couldn't tell the fact that they were armed or else they would be thrown out in the sea.

Pirates were still a huge conteoversity in their time especially in these parts. So the people inside this ship must have probably been cautious about passengers ready to hijack their boats.

"But If you truly wish to sight see with yer friend over there. I'll board you on the closest part Next to a small village. At least from there you'll be able to see the island from a far.

if that's all he could offer without her being too overly suspiscious, she would take it. Besides she'll use this opportunity to stack up on some things and discover new plants.

"Ah well... we'll take up on your offer." Shinobu said. and bowed respectively.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality!" She smiled sweetly at the old man.

The old man's heart warmed. Ahh he missed having children.

She smiled back genuinely.

"No problem. Take care out there! wouldn't want some pretty young lady ending up tatters."

Shinobu giggled.

"Yes captain!" she said demurely.

* * *

It wasn't until dawn that they've arrived. and the medicine Shinobu gave Iguro have long since faded. which meant, he was sick, vommitting all night. Which made him no chance to have an even slight imp of sleep.

He still looked a little green after boarding from the boat.

"We're here." Shinobu said.

"Fucking finally." He muttered silently. grasping his stomach, swaying a little bit as he walked from the wooden board.

He must have thought he said this rather to himself than saiying it aloud consciously. His snakes hugged his arm reasuringly.

"I'll book us an inn. You can take up the offer to rest there and free your snakes. I'll be exploring this village a little ways."

Iguro grunted in response.

"We'll take 2 rooms with one bed please."

Shinobu said to an elder woman about her 60's. She had on a strict look. And had a cigarette stuck to her lips. She was wearing heavy make up, one her mascara caking her lashes and had on a very bright blue color for her eyes. Her lips were smeared in outlined pink lipstick and the clothes she was wearing looked too flamboyant as a uniform that showed enough skin. Her flabby arms displayed

"That would be 700 yen each." Iguro eyed the woman in disgust. He hated the smell of cigar. His nose was too sensitive with the smell. He could almost taste it.

It was expensive for a run down place like this. But since they won't be staying for long so it shouldn't really matter. Besides. this was the only inn in the village. and they really had no other choice.

"We'll take it." Shinobu said. She handed out the money, and the woman immediately took it from her hands. Eyeing the amount and smiling.

Her eye twitched seeing the mosquito crawling on the receptionist's desk.

"Second Floor, at the end of the hall." She said throwing the keys in their faces. Dismissing them, counting the money twice to see if they paid in exact.

You're staying here right? Shinobu asked.

"I'll be going off to stack up some supplies."

Iguro nodded in response and Shinobu left.

Oh goodness. This village looked worse for wear. It was littered in garbage and every nook and corner, she could see beggars and disabled people occupied the streets.

It was such a poor village. One that must be ruled by a greedy leader itself.

Shinobu's gentle facade faltered. She couldn't take this place. The small children hurt and bloodied out ourposely for it to attain more attraction towards getting alms. She supposes an organization owns these children to beg out in the streets. and would later on take all what little of the money they could earn from strangers.

But she swallowed up her discomfort and faced the village head-on. She wanted to do something about it. When she finishes the mission. Maybe she'll open up a tent for recovering and check ups. It wouldn't stop the dradfulf things in this city. But small things like these could make a difference.

For now, she needed a straight face. It was sad, but she was here for an entirely different reason.

Besides, she'll have to ask for the valley's whereabouts anyways. So being distracted was not one of her plans right now.

Maybe she needed to go to the library. See if she could find more about it. maybe even a map.

She went to the shop and made her quick purchase however it only dissapointed her that there werent anything special about the plants that were sold here. She thought that a different species of plants existed in the place since the village was surrounded by bodily waters.

She's just guesses that fish markets are the only thing occupying the market as is. And are mostly the only item on sale there.

The walk wasn't much long until she arrived at the her destination the library.

* * *

"What is this?!" Yushiro exclaimed. Seemingly bewildered at the sight that greeted them.

It seems that Tamayo had opened a black hole. It's pitch darkness was swirling in their presence. If one person looked too deeply, they might believe they'd get sucked in. A void of darkeness that would entrap them. Yushiro took a step back, it had sent shivers down his spine.

"I created a time portal." Tamayo said, huffing out tired breaths. Finally finishing her enchantments. It had taken her a total of three hours to complete the ritual. And it left her tired even though she was a demon. It still took a lot of toll in her since it used a good amount of her powers. And it had drained her of strength and left her for her own fatigue.

"I didn't know things like these were possible." Yushiro said in shock.

"Well... in this world it is. As a matter of fact, none of of it shouldn't be anyway." said the blind man.

Finding out meaning behind those words Yushiro suddenly gasp.

Tamayo smiled. "Yes you caught on so fast Yushiro-kun" She said and continued.. "I opened up a portal to an alternate universe."

"Whaa- but what's the connection behind all of these? And what does it have to do with a different universe?"

Yushiro said.

"We can find the answers when we go there ourselves." Oyakata said. His eyes closed and smiled at him briefly.

"In alternate universes, connections are time wise, at a certain point of time when the scroll is being made here, There's a certain amount of possibility that similar events could happen there. It means that we can find the scroll that we are looking for. It wouldn't be an exact replica because of the time changes and settings. But it would all work the same."

"And how are you certain it does? from myths told. Which I'm not surprised are going to end up true. I heard that in some universes. Demons and monsters don't even exists."

"That's where you're wrong my dear friend. In some universes. Demons, monsters, and humans can co-exist. And in some, demons are minimized and human life takes control of the earth. They can't ever go extinct in any world. Whichever you put it. Simply, because it would ruin the balance of this world." Oyakata said.

He walked along the portal scrutinizing it with his eyes.

"There can't be too much light, and too much darkness." Tamayo said.

"You mean, all this time, we aren't really defeating the demons? We're here because of the world's imbalances?"

"Exactly."

Yushiro let out a heavy breath. How can it get even more twisted? He thought.

* * *

The timeline is more advanced in Giyuu's POV.

sorry for not updating. i've been really busy. anyway, I hope you all have a happy holiday!


	9. Uncertainties

It still wasn't much that she had explored every nook of the village and finding information about the valley did she still find any leads from her mission. She was feeling a bit hopeless at this rate as she stared down at the books that continuously pile at her table in the library.

She had completely lost her time there.

Sighing in hopelessly. Shinobu continued to flip a certain book with thick covers. skimming her eyes from the blotchy handwritings of ink as if the author had written it in heavy dread.

Everything smelled of old paper and polished wood. She wasn't even surprised to find the place devoid of people besides the worn out bookshelves and the oak colored desks. The only person occupying this building was the librarian, and the said person was sleeping with a book covering his face, sprawled around on his chair with a single foot perched atop of his table.

She hadn't paid much attention to him, but all she could say was that said person was a pretty tall guy.

As she walked through the tall lining of the bookshelves.She pondered.

When she found this library. She had noticed that the atmosphere had the same vibe as the outside of village.

Everything was dull, and gray in comparison. Saving up the earth tones that matched it. The curtains were blowing steadily, but not strong enough to cause wide movements, making the place a bit eerie and haunted. And the only remaining life that contrasted it were the vividness of the orange lamps that were hung in the old patterned green walls. It had felt like she was in an antique bookstore.

It had began to drizzle after an hour of her stay there.

And somewhat, the sky had turned into a darker shade as each time passed. it did not help appeal the village's appearance at all. It looked even more depressing when you look at it, as she peered at the window covered in droplets of rain. She wonders how people could find spunk in such a place. The streets were literally littered with street children. Battered and bruised. But when she gave them some candy and a few kind words. They had gleamed almost too quickly. Her heart ached.

But she can't help but smile. There was hope in their eyes. and they cling to their innocence.

Being innocent was such a luxury in this time of grief.

Clutching her jacket together for more warmth. She realized that looking at the colors of this place only reminded her of someone she had left at the butterfly estate. His brooding demeanor, and his dark blue piercing eyes when she gazed back, reflected a somewhat dimmed and guarded emotion. Something he truly kept in the recesses of his human heart despite functioning like a machine. His black spiky hair that was unruly but was as surprisingly soft to her touch matched the darkening skies, His eyes that were suprisingly blue when you looked hard enough matches the cold eerie atmosphere that embraces the whole town.

The stoic man. in comparison to this rain was steady, and silent. Working in the shadows, gloomy but somehow comforting. like the morning cup of tea after waking up in the rainy dawning skies.

Sighing, she lazily flipped a certain page. The paper browned from age, and what remaining crisp it might have had, from the feel of it had yet to soften. Like a decaying petal from a flower.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

When a memory flashed her mind, She remembered the very details of him. Could almost smell the lingering scent he had placed on her. It had already been Three weeks since the whole ordeal between them started.

And still, remembering it made her throat constrict, and the unfamiliar clenching in her stomach resurface. The hard contours of his body meshed with hers. Moving in frenzied and uncontrolled motions. His lips where thick and what deep baritone of his groan that came Through it, vibrated towards her mouth as he drank her in. This in turn, only made her squirm underneath him. And heat surge downward the part of her belly. His hands that roamed over her form constricted and melted her muscles when he trailed those callused hands and left fervent warm trails. It almost felt like her whole body would quickly melt into a puddle.

The feeling of being breathless against him, with their lips almost touching, their pants fanning across their faces and gazes of wanton desire presented on each of their features.

It almost ached thinking about it.

She pressed her thighs together to bleakly constrict the ever uncomfortable feeling that knotted bellow her stomach. And pressed a hand towards her neck where he had left a mark on her. Suppressing the urge to bite her lip she touched a particular book and made an action to open it

Her throat suddenly felt like a lump was somewhat stuck between it. Anxiety ran course through her. And left her questioning the situation.

When she comes back. How will she face him? What would starting over be like? Would he kiss her just like last week? Will he give her those same carnal gazes. How would she even react if it ever came a time she was alone with him again? Would she trust herself?

Her heart practically leapt from it's confines just by thinking of it

Closing her eyes and muttering something incoherent to contain her composure.

She shook her head feeling like an idiot. This mission was the perfect getaway from her feelings for him. Besides, their circumstances as Hashiras just wasnt possible. A lot of things are happening at the same time. The chaos, the grief And the deaths they have yet to face.

But her resolve and never really failed up until now. Not until it was all about him. She gave out a deep sigh. It sucked having emotions and accepting you have these feelings.

She'll figure out the rest when she's done with this mission. She can't afford getting distracted right now.

A cough from her back disrupted her from her thoughts.

"U- hmm... excuse me?" Shinobu took a quick glance at the direction of the voice. It was a boy no far from her age. He had on a scrutinizing look in his face as if he could'nt believe her existence. Like it was the first time he actually saw a human being. "Yes?" Curiously Shinobu said and observed him.

"Are you new here?" An ash blonde boy had asked. He had questioning brown eyes . A pout of uncertainty painting his lips, and The spike of his long blond hair styled his tall appearance in a low ponytail. His slender fingers were rested in his chin in scrutiny.

"Ohh... I'm not from around here." Shinobu said smiling at him gently with her usual mask plastered. Her reply was minimum and straight to the point never straying from the person's obvious upcoming questions.

The boy's eyes seemed to have dropped from dissapointment. But it quickly dissolved before it even became noticeable. "Ah... is that so?"

Shinobu took in the effort to fully face him. That brown vest. And crisp white shirt. It was a uniform. There was a golden plate that shone from the light on the right side of his chest. He must have been the librarian sleeping carelessly on the desk. This in turn made her question it. What did he want from her?

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Well... it just suprises me, because for the first time In a while, there's actually somebody here ...to read." He scratched his hair sheepishly giving her a grin that showed off his pearly teeth.

"Well, it's a library is it not?" Shinobu said while closing the thick book in front of her in graceful movements.

He gave out a laugh. This woman. She was interesting. "Aha, well it is. It's just that nobody comes in here anymore. Well, not technically to read that is. The Man remembered the brawl and the damages that was caused by those low life lackeys. He let out a shudder. But that expression completely chanfed when he gazed back at the female in front of him again.

He suddenly clasped his hand. And smiled broadly.

"But since you're here! I think your prescence is a miracle!."

"Oh...?" Shinobu stared back at him dumbly as he rounded her.

"Im really happy someone showed up! I was beggining to believe this library wasn't even made for its real purpose." He mumbled the last part but gave gave her a toothy grin nonetheless.

He moved his face closely towards her face completely disrupting her private space while eyeing her curiously.

"If I may ask where are you from?" the young man questionedbagain peering at her as if he was enchanted. She was about her age. And she looked really pretty! He gulped internally. Shinobu stepped her back regaining her much needed space. And inwardly shuddered.

This Boy was pretty enthusiastic. And flamboyant with the manner he brings himself. It was a bit too much. and internally she was resisting the urge to punch the guy.

When he was not bending his body towards her face, he'll be leaning against something or maybe even proping his arms on a desk, just so he could talk to her eye to eye, treating her like she was some puny little thing. A vein protruded on her head internally. She's getting mad for no reason.

However, This guy although a bit too much actually had a great manners in etiquette. And it made her somewhat relieved. Closing her eyes and forming a smile. She asked. Maybe she could get more information about the valley from this man in front of her. After all what else would she be doing here?

"I would tell you if I knew your name." She said indicating his manners. Shinobu was smiling demurely like him. Like a Darling that she was.

The mysterious young man gave out a breathy laugh. And put a hand towards his stomach almost graciously. His ears tinged pink in embarassment

"Oh! well of course, how rude of me."

he saw her smile taking it as the initiative to take her hand in his. A formal greeting for a beautiful lady.

Slowly, He lowered the half of his body in suave mivement to gently graze his lips on her knuckles, his gaze never leaving hers. Shinobu's eyes widened.

She hadn't even realizhe had let him take her hand.

he smiled at her with all of the happiness he could conjure. At last, there was finally somebody to kill his boredom.

'Just who is this guy?' Shinobu thought bewildered. It's like he took control of my mind.

"Good evening..."

" My name is Douma."

" Just Douma."

Slowly, as if keeping their gazes intact he continued. "And I would be very happy to accompany you in your stay here with a book." He slowly gave out a flirty wink with her hand still in his.

* * *

It was at the quiet night that Giyuu stumbled upon a bird flapping noisily towards the balcony of Kochou's laboratory.

Following his gaze with it's trail,

He wonders what a bird could be doing there of all places when she wasn't even there to begin with. Aren't those birds supposed to accompany their masters on the mission? He sighed and closed his eyes in mere thought.

His surroundings was eerie in the midnight. As the chill of the cold night air bit his skin. But it did not bother him one bit because, he was so used to the cold nights back at the small shack that he lived in.

All of the quarters have put their lamps out and decided to turn into their slumbering pillows. The wee hours of early budding winter resurfacing. The owls gave out their call echoing in the moon taking this time in the night in their possesion.

Mindlessly walking, He had just taken his midnight tea that had been delivered to his room. the one scheduled for his injuries. And not after a few more moments did he realize he'd found himself outside the estate for a stroll once again.

Giyuu was quite thankful for the quiet nights like these especially in this state of climate, the cold wind cleared his mind and calmed him better from his jumbled up thoughts.

He continued to stroll leisurely on the territory of the butterfly estate. Not quite leaving but somehow slightly straying away from the structure of the estate itself. His feet dragged towards the sandy ground relishing in the way his sandaled feet rubbed towards the tiny pebbles in his footsteps.

Curiously, He glanced up from Koucho's laboratory window from outside the estate. Unconsciously covering more of himself from the hinge of his yukata. He exhaled a soft breath and gazed at the smoke coming from his breath. Perhaps it was getting a little bit too cold already. He supposes he should resign for the night as well.

However, his tracks were abruptly stopped when he heard that familiar bird flying in haste. Leaving the balcony of Koucho's lab. And noticed that from before, it wasn't carrying anything. But now, It had on it along a small pouch. Giyuu scrutinized his eyes and focused on his breathing. Eyes scrunching up from the whips of the scent that he sensed from it. It was bitter yet left a sweet floral scent. Giyuu's brow furrowed He could almost taste it. There was no mistaking. What he found that small crow was carrying was poison.

What did Shinobu need more poison for when she could have just brought it along In her pack?

As he moved away from his position. Seeing that bird fly away from the distance of the cold night air. Gave his stomach an uncomfortable quench.

Something about this just didn't sit well with him. And he didn't know why. But He brushed it off as he continued to walk towards his room.

Maybe it was the cold getting to him.

Shinobu never forgot things from her pack. She had always been the one who was the most prepared between the two. An extra roll of bandages check, an extra pair of sleeping attire check. He thought it was just a woman's intuition. But he knew her too much when it comes to things like these. She never forgot even the smallest of objects. Like a lock to an earring. Or a cap to a small bottle of vial

.

He sighed and scoffed.

How stupid of him for being this delirious. Maybe she had her reasons. It's not like he was in a position to question her.

Not after everything that happened.

And with that he went to his room.

* * *

The next morning Giyuu woke up to the chilly morning air. The sun had yet to rise, and what remaining sounds of the chirping birds that sang in the early dews of the morning were interrupted by the harsh clanging, and thin high pitched scratches of metal. He guesses Tanjiro was outside again training with his sword in his usual pace from the training grounds.

He got up just as he heard Tanjiro gave out a loud battle cry, fading out as Giyuu started to move about his day.

Face scrunching up from a yawn, as if on instinct his body altogether stretched out together for a much needed flexing.

The white shirt he wore wrinkled upwards with his movements. Showing off a not of his porcelain skin.

A knock reverberated through his room.

"Good Morning Giyuu-san! I see, you didnt' oversleep today. That's good." Aoi said. There she was carrying a small tray that included his morning tea and medicine.

Her pigtails bobbed from her movements beaming at him.

"I was getting pretty tired of rolling you out of bed." She said placing the tray on the table behind him.

"I noticed." He hummed.

Aoi glanced at him and sighed exasperatedly. "Then stop stop being so stubborn" She glared at him. Her hands were on her waist as if proving a point.

She had already placed the tray that she held on the table and he didn't give his mind into it. Looking at it in disinterest. Giyuu started off his day by going to the cabinets that held his set of clothes.

He couldn't really blame the young girl about his unproductive sleeping schedule.When he very much lives alone most of his life. It was almost a routine really. After doing strenuous missions the night before. He had always chosen to sleep in when he had the time. With no one to bother him or even shake him awake. It was considered a luxury in his most primal time. There really wasn't anything that interested him, other than training, and eating. Sometimes he would secretly divulge in reading books that would be worthy of his interest. Also, There were certain times when he prefered to work in the night instead. Since he felt like the breeze of the forest in the night calmed him more. Helping him slay the demons at ease. Because In those moments he finds himself a little more at ease, his senses sharp, focused and his movement more coordinated. He realized this when he was still training under that old geezer's tutelage.

Just as Aoi left his room. He went to his borrowed dresser and took some change of clothes.

Giyuu almost thought about joiningTanjiro in his training in the afternoon. But quickly rejected against it. He didn't have a bloody reason for being too mushy around the guy even if he had pledged his life for him and his sister, along with the judgment of his former master. Not only that, he had no reason to join him either.

Maybe he'll do some light training when everyone's knocked up on their beds. The moon looked so bright these past few nights. It was simply a perfect opportunity not to miss it. He liked that It would illuminate his surrounding just enough for him to see the breeze carry the leaves of the trees.

* * *

The day had passed like a blur. But he still could not shake the feeling that something was bound to happen.

It was at the third night that Giyuu realized that in his nightly training did he kept seeing the familiar uncoordinated flapping of the bird flying inside Kochou's laboratory at the same time that night.

carrying the same pouch like last time.

He would let himself linger on the bird's movement a little longer. Seeming to read the things it did before it flew off.

He realized the. that it had been doing this routine for a long while now.

There was no hesitance in its movements. It's sense of direction known and perfeclty memorized like the palm of his hand.

The bird's wings are quite used too much to its own comfort, like it only ever got an hour of rest. He decides he's going to pay Koucho's laboratory a visit.

* * *

Douma, the name of that librarian had insisted on walking her home since the streets at night were really dangerous. But Shinobu had graciously declined his offer because the library was still in its working hours.

He said he could close early at anytime, because nobody even dared to visit that place.

But she took none of it and had bid her goodbye.

"Thanks so much for helping me.."

Shinobu said.

"Ahh... Shinobu-Chan. Already? Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? You're already about to leave tomorrow." he scratched the back of his head.

It had already been three days since she kept coming back for more information with Douma's assistance. He had been pleasant enough. But he could go a bit overboard with his flirting. Yea, that part sucked the most during her stay there. But she also found his humor charming. So it was just enough bearable as it was. Even more so he had been so gentle. And suprisimgly at most times she finds him more calm than boisterous.

What was important is that he had actually been a lot of help when she told him about a certain book. And that's what really mattered. They took most of their time finding it in hidden storages. Dusting off books and scrolls that weren't displayed in the library. Soon enough, A scroll had caught Shinobu's attention. It went rolling in her direction when they were finished sorting out and cleaning the mess they'd made. She got a little curious about the scroll so she asked Douma if she could borrow it.

Doumma agreed as long as it was tabbed in the cashier. Because the manager might get his head if there weren't any sign of records.

" I'll try to find out more about the book that would be related to what you have." He said.

"It's alright Douma. I think I already just about have enough information with this scroll I have." Shinobu replied with her usual smile.

"Oh... well. I guess this is it huh?" Replied Douma looking all sullen for a moment. He said warily and his head dropped almost awkwardly.

"I guess it is." Shinobu said. She sighed and smiled sadly at him. He was pleasant enough company more than she thought he would be. She took a small step towards him to pat his head. Standing on her tippy toes as she did so. Douma had to slouch for her to reach the crown of his head. Eyeing her questioningly. Her demure smile was plastered on her pretty doll like face. She hummed in satisfaction in her gentle melodious voice.

Oh... he wished that he could hear more. But as usual, it was always short lived.

Just like the rest of e'm.

He chuckled inwardly and thought about how adorable and soft spoken she was underneath all of those silly masks she wore. She was quite an exquisite creature to say the least. Mysterious he thinks it was. And her smell. Oh dear. Don't even get started about her scent. If he could write all of it in sentences. He might have already published books that could fill an entire empty library. Indeed, he would live to taste the sweet nectar of her blood. maybe even just a drip of it could stimulate him for centuries.

And he wasn't lying

It's been quite a while since he's been this intrigued.

She had her convictions. But just like any other kind people. He wouldn't even be surprised if she thinks she had been indebted to him for helping her find those silly books for her.

"Thank you so much for your help." Shinobu said while patting his head.

"I promise I'll try to get you something when I come back." She stepped back.

Douma snickered inwardly, almost releasing a sinister smile. There it was.

How lovely.

"Oh? it's not necessary. However, Maybe a date could suffice?" He suggested daringly in his calm demeanor. This in turn made her giggle.

"In your dreams Douma. But yea. maybe dinner between two _friends_ would be nice." Shinobu replied.

Douma let out a small whine as Shinobu only let out a giggle.

"Ah... You wound me Shinobu-Chan, And here I thought I had you fancy me. " Said Douma.

"Sorry. " Shinobu said. Turning her back on him. "Dating isn't something I can afford to do right now."

Just as she was a bout to take another step she was stopped by his words.

"So... who is it?" Douma asked. She almost flinched. and he didnt turn a blind eye to it. It was pretty obvious.

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?" She said carefully. glancing her head towards his direction.

"Well... you know. The 'Lucky Guy'?" Douma said quoting his fingers.

"I don't have someone." She said

"I'll be keeping your words at heart!"

* * *

"Iguro-san, could you sense the direction we should take from here?" Shinobu asked. She was composed as usual with her light footsteps. But her appearance seems. bit rustled from all of the fighting they had encountered along the way.

"Give me a sec." The scarfed man replied quietly. He closed his eyes and let his snakes do its job by sensing the disturbances in the air with the use of its slithering tongues.

"There are a bunch of demons in the northwest. It would be too risky to travel along this route. There aren't any blind spots either. The only choice we have is to travel in hidden places."

Iguro replied indifferently.

"I guess the myths weren't kidding that this place is swarmed by demons, every nook and corner you take no?" Shinobu smiled and let out a sigh.

"Guess that's why we have to stay hidden at all cost. This place is like a village of demons." She continued and clicked her tongue.

They wandered along carefully by the shadows. Fortunately, being precautious and quick was not a problem between them.

While Shinobu was entirely light footed and fluid with her movements. Iguro was quite fast and good at sneaking while sensing danger at the same time. Together, they make a good team in ambush and assassination.

"I siggest you keep your guard up more likely, It seems the moment we have entered this island. Means there's little to no amount of rest for us." Iguro replied.

Shinobu could only sigh inwardly. This was going to be troublesome. The island does not receive sunlight. The view of the sun was blocked inside the thick fortress of trees. It compleatley caved thw island it natural light. It seems The demons found a way to intentionally block any form of sunlight out from the outside world. Leaving the daytime and nightime busy with lurking with demons.

They had to search for the guardian of this island. The strongest of demons lurking among this place. That meant they had a lot of enemies that would get in their way.

And not only that. Just as Iguro said, having no rest meant fatigue, and would most likely slow their movements and coordination.

She had to count how many energy repelants she had on her small pack before following Iguro's trail again. It seems they wouldn't have enough to last the week. Which irritated her. Hopefully, she could receive her owl from this forest. It seemed devoid of any living animal creature out there.

The means to the necessity of survival were scarce. Including food, which would they need to hunt.

They had to be careful. she was a getting a tad bit too worried for the first time in a while.


	10. Announcement

sorry that I made all of the readers of this fic wait so long! I'm typing this today, because this story will be in need of a desperate and well thoroughly checked edit and rewrite.

This story will now be moved to

Where it All Lands in The End. I rewrote the whole beggining because everything about UG's story flow isn't smooth enough. Also, it's not delivering my Idea very well. Anyway, I hope you read it!

Prologue and Chapter 1 are already uploaded, so I hope you enjoy.

It will include smut in chapters. 3-6

wanna know why there's a lot and why it's happening too fast? Read the story to find out. lol

thank you so much!


End file.
